


Ghosts

by FiftyShadesOfStyles (My_Evak_Heart)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/FiftyShadesOfStyles
Summary: 2017 marks Even Bech Næsheim's last year of high school and, if he wants to be admitted in NYU, he needs to blow everyone's mind with his play. The boy's schedule will only get busier as graduation arrives but, that won't stop Even from dedicating his whole self to his school. Juggling between finals, college applications, running the art department, writing the art section in the school's journal and setting up a full play, how will the boy find time for his future love interest?





	1. Chapter one: Mandag 8:12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first re-written part of Ghosts! I finally figured out how to downsize the pictures for the chapter headers and I am slowly working on the next chapters. 
> 
> Now, let's do a bit of explaining. Each chapters will contain three parts (you'll recognize them with the chapter headers.) Each part is one scene (just like Skam) and I will also put the day of the week and the time as title (just like Skam too). If you are still confused, don't hesitate to come for explanations, xx

  Today marked the first day of a new semester. And, for Even and the rest of last years, this where they should plan their future. Crazy, uh? They're only seventeen - eighteen for some - but have to decide how they'll spend their future. 

In less than a month, they'll have to send out their college applications. The next, they'll start preparing for the finals and then, it's prom and graduation. 

And to top it all, half of Hartvig Nissen's students have been transferred to Elvebakken until the damages at Hartvig Nissen are fixed. During break, a group of students broke into the school and one of them accidentally started a fire. They left without advising the fire department, result: a part of the school had been burned down and they can't allow students inside until everything is fixed.

The arrival of Hartvig Nissen students are Elvebakken created a _lot_ of talking and made a lot of unhappy people. The two high schools have been rivals for _years_ ,  you can't expect things to go well. This is a bad idea and everyone know that. It'll take no time for both principals to take notice. 

Give it two weeks and Elvebakken's halls will turn into a live jungle. 

''Any plans for this semester? I want to get into a club or something this semester. You'll be gone next year and I need to make new friends.'' Fiona pouted at the mention of Even leaving.  

Fiona is one year younger than Even but the two have been best friends ever since the blonde transferred to Bakka after some familial issues. Moving into a new school in the middle of the school year isn't easy but, Even was lucky to find a girl like Fiona. They jumped to the best friend title in less than a month. Crazy, uh? 

''Don't worry, Fi, I'll still be your best friend. Even if I'm miles away.''   

She smiled and opened her locker, grabbing her books for her first class. ''I was thinking about maybe journalism? But...I'm not that good at writing, unlike you, Mr I-Wrote-An-Entire-Play-On-My-Own-Last-Semester.'' Fiona's eyes widen when she realized what she said. ''I'm sorry, Even. I shouldn't have mentioned-''

''It's _fine_ , Fiona,'' he assured her but she kept apologizing over and over. She felt so bad for bringing that up. The past is the past and heavy or not, it should stay behind us. ''Funny you mentioned the play because I was thinking-'' 

''Even...'' she warned, knowing where he was going but, he stopped her before she could finish.

''It won't be like last time,'' he promised. Fiona looked at him with doubt. ''I was...not in a good place, last semester. I'm better now.''

Last semester was a difficult time for Even. He had a rough time emotionally. He made a lot of shitty decisions who led to even more shitty situations and the end result wasn't great. After everything, he's surprised he hasn't gotten expelled.   

She wasn't convinced but she trust Even's judgement. If he says he's better, he must be better. Right? ''Be careful, Even.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Yes, _mom_.''

Fiona closed her locker and put in the locker, locking it. The windowsill in front of her locker was empty and Even nodded in its direction. Fiona led the way and they sat down, continuing to chat as if they haven't seen each other last night. 

''Did you hear about the Nissen thing? This is scandalous. Not the fire, that was...kinda funny. Them being transferred here, I mean. Bakka is not their place. And Mr Queen and Mr Sanders are asking us to make a truce? Euh...in your _dreams_. It's never gonna happen. There's too many conflicts and awkward situations between Bakka and Nissen. It's like forcing Kylie Jenner and Blac Chyna to live in the same house.''

Even chuckled at Fiona's diva complains. Although her comparison points weren't the greatest, she was right. There's been a lot of fights off school grounds and some fights did not end well. Now that everyone's forced five days a week under the same roof, it's like crying wolf.

Damages are inevitable.

''You and your Kardashian references...'' 

Fiona gasped, a hand over her chest. ''Chyna isn't a Kardashian, that's an insult Bech Næsheim!'' Even laughed, throwing his head back against the cold window. ''It's not funny. Does Nissen students become Bakka students because their school got burned and they need a school to go to until Nissen get fixed? No. Do I have to remind you that there is a drama department at Nissen? I bet someone will try getting into our drama department.''

The blonde's laugh died down when Fiona mentioned the drama department. ''Drama is _my_ department.''

''Exactly. Don't let any Nissen snakes take it from you.'' 

It was meant to be a joke but, at the same time, it wasn't. The rivalry between Elvebakken and Hartvig Nissen is very serious and nothing is to be taken lightly. 

''I have to go,'' Even declared, standing up. 

Fiona looked up at him, eyebrows raised. ''Class doesn't start for another ten minutes, Even...'' 

''No. I can't stay here. The longer I stay here, talking with you, the more time Nissen people have to steal my spot. I have to see Mr Queen. Right now. Bye!''

And just like that, he was gone, snaking between students down the hallway to Mr Queen's office, leaving a half-confused Fiona on her own. She shook opened her mouth to speak but closed it and rested her back against the white framing. The raven haired girl used to question Even's confusing behavior but not anymore. She got used to his weirdness and spontaneity. That's the way he is...and he's fucking amazing. He isn't afraid to show his bold personality and shared his strong opinion on everything. He'll never let anyone steal what's his and he'll fight for what he believes in, whatever it is. 

And right now, he needs to fight for the drama department.


	2. Chapter one // Mandag 13:01

  

  Even went to the secretary's office right after Fiona made him realize he could loose the drama department and asked to see Mr Queen as soon as possible. It's an _emergency_ , he had said. The woman didn't question him and told him Mr Queen could receive him right after lunch. 

With a content smile on his lips, Even went to his morning classes but, instead of listening to his teachers talking about Maths and Biology, he made a list of reasons and prepared a speech to give Mr Queen on why he should allow him to write another play this semester. 

This is no way Mr Queen will say no. The boy made sure of it. 

Even knocked lightly on the principal's glass door. He had rushed here as soon as the end of lunch bell had rang. Eager much? A few people stared at him and glared at the noise - maybe he didn't knock so lightly... It's not his fault. Mr Queen motioned for Even to come in, a light smile on his lips.   

''Even, I was surprised to see your name on my schedule today. First day back from break and you already got in trouble?''

The blonde shook his head, closing the door behind him and placing his schoolbag on the floor. Most students feels intimidated to go into the office and talk to Mr Queen but not Even. The two grew quite close over the last semester due to personal problems. ''No, Mr Queen.'' Even sat down on the chair in front of the office. ''I wanted to talk to you about something. About...college.''   

''I think our counsellor is better qualified for the subject. She knows more about college than me.''

''No. That's not-'' Even stopped himself. There was no need to dwell on the subject. College isn't exactly the reason he's there, not entirely. ''I'm aiming for NYU in September and I need to build a portfolio for my college application. I could send them glimpses of last semester's play but I doubt it'll be enough. I don't have the script anymore and there so little footage of that artistic disaster... And, I don't want them to have this image of me, you know. What happened was...it wasn't _me_.'' Even paused for a few seconds, flashes of that day flashing in his mind. He bit his lip and took a shaky breath, fighting these memories away. ''What I originally came here to say is: I want to work on the school's play this semester. I want to write a new play and-'' 

The man gave him a hesitant look, sitting straighter in his chair. ''Last time didn't go so well, Even...''   

Taking in consideration last semester's fiasco, it wasn't surprising that Mr Queen was hesitating. It's not that he doubts Even's talent; he knows he's talented and creative and could very well write another play for this semester but, the drama department almost got closed because of what happened in December. Bakka is recognized for its drama department, giving him another chance is risky. Another fiasco and there won't be any drama department next year. 

Only, Even did not see it that way. He took it very personal.

''I'm better, now, Mr Queen,'' he promised, trying to be convincing, now sitting on the edge of his seat. ''I take my meds everyday and I see a therapist too.''

Mr Queen held his hand up, motioning for the blonde to calm down. Even sighed in retreat. There was no need to get worked up but, sometimes, he can't help it. He's still working on this. 

''Someone already asked, Even.'' Even's face went blank at the news. _What_? Drama is _his_ department, he can't let someone else run it, not for his last year of high school. ''But, you two could work together?''  

Teamwork? Even _hates_ teamwork. The things he writes about are personal, how can two people with different lives write a play together? They didn't go trough the same life experiences. 

''Perfect!'' he replied without thinking. 

''I'll let Vilde know about her co-worker and director. You two are going to be the first step molding Nissen and Bakka together.'' 

 _Nissen? This Vilde girl is from Nissen?_   

Fiona was right. Nissen transfers thanks they can take over and rule Bakka.  

Even stood from his seat and grabbed his bag, excusing himself. ''I wish we could talk longer, Mr Queen but, I have a English class to attend in two minutes. Mrs Baker doesn't like tardies.''

He waved goodbye at Mr Queen and quickly exited the office.

Even feels betrayed by Mr Queen. He promised him that drama was _his_ department, that he wouldn't let anyone else have it. What happened to this promise? Did it go down in flames just like the script of his last play? 


	3. Chapter one // Mandag 21:56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't a part of the first version. I'm so used to write about Isak's, it feels different to write about Even's life but I'm not mad about it. Even is in my Top 3 characters from Skam and in a way, I relay to him. That's why I like him so much. (I finally figured out how to downsize the chapter headers, yay!)

 

Writing is a part of Even. 

Through the goods and the bads: he _writes_. 

His writing style is dark, raw and disturbing. Either you hate it or love it. 

Everyone was surprised back in December during the premiere night. The happy and light hearted play they all came to see turned out to be very dark and emotional. The characters were twisted and the ending...god, the _ending_. 

 _It was nothing like Even_ , they said. _He didn't write this_ , they said. 

At first glance, Even is this tall and blonde, last year boy with ocean colored eyes. He has very expressive eyebrows and a contagious smile plastered on his lips; he transpires happiness. 

If you dig in, you'll meet his inner demons. The ones that keeps him up at night and eat him from the inside. You'll see the numerous cracks on his walls who are help up so, _so_ high no one can see on the other side even with the highest ladder. Even doesn't let people in. Ever. Not his dad, not his best friend. _No one_. He keeps everything bottled inside and, when it needs out, he prefer to express himself trough writing. 

The minute Even got back from school, he flew upstairs to his room and started brainstorming for his new play. 

Unlike last semester, writing this new play wasn't easy. Not because he was victim of the blank page syndrome. It was more of a I-can-do-better and this-isn't-good-enough situation. This play will used for his NYU application portfolio, he can't just write something good. Good isn't enough to get into NYU. I has to blow everyone's mind. He needs to write something that will mark people and stay in their mind for weeks after they've seen the play.

He needs- he needs...not _this_.

With a frustrated groan, Even ripped off the sheet from his notebook and crumpled it, throwing it at the end of his bed...with the fiftieth others. 

_Let's start over. Again._

Even's phone vibrated under the mess of papers. He tapped on the crumples sheets until he found it. 

[From: Fiona]

_Can I be your main subject for your new play?_

_I've always wanted to be famous._

[To: Fiona]

_Sorry to disappoint but, I'm no Baz Luhrmann yet._

Baz Luhrmann is Even's favorite director. He's an Australian film director, screenwriter and producer who made some of Even's favorite movie. His passion for film and cinema comes from watching movies like Romeo+Juliet and Moulin Rouge which Luhrmann worked on. He admires him and aspires to be just as good as him one day. He's Even's biggest inspiration when it comes to directing and writing.    _  
_

[From: Fiona]

_You're an amazing writer, Even. This play will be epic <3_

[To: Fiona]

My first attempt was kinda epic...ha!

[From: Fiona]

_Yeah...let's not do that again._

_How is the new play going?_

[To: Fiona]

_Just ask the hundreds of balled up sheets on my bed._

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so...uninspired._

[From: Fiona]

_Don't give up, young Shakespeare, you'll find something._

_I believe in you <3_

_Oh, and save me a ticket! I want the best seat for the premiere night._

Even chuckled at her eagerness. She is so supportive of everything he does. It doesn't matter if it's only a small article on the bottom corner of the school's newspaper or a full play, she's always going to support him a hundred percent...and buy tons of copies of the school's newspaper. She reminds him of his mom.   

[To: Fiona]

_Will do <3_

Putting his phone down, Even went back to his pens and notebook. He stared at the blank page for a few minutes and sighed. He never had so much difficulty to come up with a plot or just...write. What's going on? Is he loosing his feather? It's like someone else has taken control of his head and steals all his best ideas. He has to find something. He just needs to...think harder. Yeah, that's it. He just has to-

A knock on the door pulled Even out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw his father in the doorway. ''Homework on the first day back?''

''No. It's a...project,'' he explained, staying vague. 

The man nodded at his son. ''It's time for bed, Even.''

Even raised his eyebrows at him. He wanted to laugh, this is ridiculous. Curfews are understandable but bedtime...no. Just, no.He's almost eighteen, who has a bedtime at eighteen? ''A bedtime, dad, really?'' 

''Dr Smoak said to have a routine. Bedtime is included. Sorry. Please turn off the light...and phone's off,'' he added with a knowing look. 

The blonde teenager chuckled. ''Yes, dad.'' Even closed his notebook and gathered his pens together, putting them back in their case and into his bag under his father's watchful eyes. It's not that he didn't trust his son; Even is a sneaky teenager. When he was a kid, he used to wake up in the middle of the night to play with his toys in his bedroom while his parents were sleeping. 

Some things never changes.

''Good night, Even,'' he said after Even finished cleaning his bed. 

Even smiled at his dad, getting under the covers. ''Good night.'' 

The light was then turned off and the door closed, leaving Even in the darkness of his bedroom. 

 _Alone_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this chapter and don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Even struggling to come up with a good idea? Him having a bedtime? His friendship with Fiona?


	4. Chapter two // Torsdag 16:32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a part of the old version, not much changed. 
> 
> p.s. What do you think of the chapters headers?

  The whole drama department was already in the auditorium when Even walked in on Thursday afternoon, the heavy door closing loudly behind him. People turned around to see who walked in and a blonde girl wearing a pink top made her way to him. He recognized a lot of faces from last semester's play and from walking around the halls but there was also new faces he assumed were from Nissen.

''Hi, you must be Even. I'm Vilde.'' She extended her hand, waiting for Even to shake it.

_Wow, this girl is too energetic._

''Holla,'' Even said in a monotonous voice.

''You're late,'' she pointed out with a judging look. ''I hope this isn't a bad habit of yours because I hate people who aren't on time. It's not very professional.''

''I was held up in a classroom.''

Vilde raised an eyebrow. ''Having problems with your academics? After school activities are for students who have good grades. You shouldn't prioritize something that's going to take a lot of free time from your schedule if you're already struggling with school.''

_And invasive._

''You don't know me, Vilde.''

''I know. I'm just-''

''I'm here to work on a play, not chat about my grades or personal problems.'' Even's voice was firm and Vilde huffed and joined the rest of the drama group. Even smirked and followed, putting his bag on the floor, getting out his notebook where he wrote notes in last night. ''Okay, let's get started. I'm really excited for the play that I've chosen. For this semester, I was thinking of doing something different. I'm sick of seeing those same trope over and over in school plays. Love and romantic stories do sells but there's plenty more subjects to talk about. It can be about love but, it doesn't have to be the main focus. Take _The Great Gatsby_ , by example! The main subject isn't Gatsby and Daisy's thwarted love, no, it's deeper than that. It's-''

Of course, Vilde had to cut him off in the middle of his cinematic speech. Rude. ''What are you on about? _The Great Gatsby_ is all about love. Gatsby loves Daisy and wants her back even if he knows she is married to another man. It's so romantic,'' she cooed and a few people nodded, agreeing with her.

Even didn't share the same opinion.

''Romantic? It's far from romantic, Vilde. Did you even read the book? Gatsby wasn't a good person. He was a fool. He thought that by being newly rich he could win over his old love who got married to an old money man. Although he was love and praised for being rich and throwing big parties, he wasn't happy. All Gatsby wanted was Daisy but, not only he lost Daisy forever when she left with her husband but he also managed to get killed for something Daisy did.''

People were in awe as Even explained his view on Gatsby. their opinion on the movie changing. He had a lot to say about the story. He knew his subject, you could feel it when he spoke. Even had so much to say about the character of Jay Gatsby and the story. Most people praise Gatsby but Even thinks he was a selfish and ignorant man.

Vilde frowned, not pleased. She doesn't like when she's told wrong. ''Back to our play,'' she said, changing the subject, not liking when the attention isn't on her. She is the director, they should look at _her_ , not Even. He's just the _second_ director.

She gave Even a death glare and he wanted to laugh. Is she seriously mad? He didn't say this to bring Vilde down. He just wanted to educate her on the subject so she could understand the story better. 

Clearing his throat, Even went on with his idea. ''Okay... Coming up with this play wasn't as easy as last semester but after staring at the blank page on my laptop for hours and crumpling hundreds sheets, I finally came up with something. It's very different from what we see in the media or in other school plays. I like to be realistic when I write. I brought a rough draft of a script-''

''Wait a second, Shakespeare, I'm so sorry but, the play has already been decided,'' Vilde said, stopping the blonde from his creative speech. ''I've seen the dramatic piece you've written last semester and I still can't believe you were allowed to use it for a school activity. It was so...creepy and vulgar. You shouldn't have used such dark themes for a school play.''

Even huffed at her critique. He didn't take any offend. Vilde seems to be a very shallow person who doesn't know a thing about art or cinema. As far as Even knows, she's just a second year student from Nissen...who is she to say Even's play was bad? He knows his play wasn't for everyone but, most critiques, although the ending wasn't what was on the script, thought it was fucking brilliant. They saw the artistic side of the play and understood what the boy meant when he wrote it.

''What is it going to be, then?'' a second year brunette girl asked, speaking for everyone in the auditorium.

Vilde grinned in excitement, looking at the mass of drama students around them as she announced the news. ''It's going to be a _musical_.''

Even cringed. _Is she fucking serious?_ ''A musical?'' he repeated, the words coming out of his mouth like just swallowed venom. 

She nodded enthusiastically, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. ''Yes! With lots of dancings, pretty dresses and lots and lots of singing. It's going to be so cute! An Even Beck Næsheim musical, it has a nice ring to it, uh?''

''No, no, no,'' Even interrupted. He doesn't do musicals. He loves dramatic plays. With lots of angst and twisted characters. ''A musical? What the fuck. This play is going to be in my college portfolio, I'm not sending a mediocre musical for my college application, this is NYU, not High School Musical.''

Vilde bit her lip, trying to look sorry. ''Well, Principal Queen already gave me his approval...'' She leaned in, keeping her voice down so only Even would hear her. ''And, I asked first. We're doing things _my_ way. Got it?''

There's the snake! Fiona was right, Nissen are fucking _snakes_.

''So, what's the play?'' someone from the decor team asked.

''We are producing... _Romeo+Juliet_!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of Vilde! Still no Isak but, you'll see him next chapter (chapter three). Don't forget to leave kudos/comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Vilde? Her being bossy and rubbing Even the wrong way? She and Even directing a play together? How will this go?


	5. Chpater two // Torsdag 17:40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've ever posted this part. I don't think so? Do you guys like this story? I don't get a lot of feedback so...idk Oh, did you see the picture Even posted on Isak's IG? This will be useful for this story ;)

 

  Fridays are most people's favorite day of the week but Even prefers Thursdays. Thursdays are the only day of the week his dad cook a meal for dinner instead of ordering take out or warming up prepared meals from the fridge. His dad works late at the recording studio on weekdays and he doesn't have time to cook after work - except on Thursdays. He finishes early on Thursdays and most of the time, he makes lasagna. As much as Even loves pizza and Chinese take out, nothing beats his dad's lasagna. 

The two were sitting at their small kitchen table, a plate of lasagna in front of them as they talked about their day. Even's dad signed a promising new artist and the teenager was really happy for him. Cinema might be his thing but he loves to talk music too, it's part of arts after all. And, who doesn't love music? 

''Erm, dad. I have something to tell you.'' 

Frederik looked up from his plate and nodded at his son. ''Go ahead.''

''I asked Mr Queen to work on the school's play this semester. He said yes.'' 

The sigh that left his father's parted lips was enough for Even to understand that he was not happy about this. ''Even...'' 

''Hear me out, dad! Please,'' Even asked. 

He gave his dad the same speech he gave his principal, only, this time, he wasn't sure he would get the same reaction with his dad. He's his _dad_. He cares about his son's health more than his future career. He saw the repercussions and was the one who pick up the pieces; he was by Even's side the whole time after December's disaster and it was painful to see his son in so much pain. No parents wants to see their children suffers like Even suffered. 

''Have you told Dr Smoak about this new play?''

Even shook his head, stabbing a piece of lasagna with his fork. ''I haven't had time to tell her, no.''  

''You should. You're seeing her on Friday after school, right?''

''And Monday and Wednesday too,'' Even said with a sly annoyance.

His dad glared at him over the table. ''I know you don't like going but, it's for your best, Even.''

' _It's for your best_.' Even's tired of hearing this one. He's heard it a billion time since December and it's only January twelfth. Why is everyone making decisions for him? He's seventeen, he's old enough to decide what's best for him. 

Except he's not. 

His judgement is often clouded by his impulsiveness and, although you have to make mistakes to learn, some mistakes aren't worth making them.

''Do I really have to see her _three_ times a week? Isn't it a little excessive.''

''The plan was-''

''I _know_ , dad. It's just...'' 

His dad raised a questioning eyebrow. ''Did something happened with Dr Smoak? I thought things were going great with her. We can find you a new therapist if you want. It's not a problem. I'll call tomorrow morning and-''

''No, dad. Dr Smoak is fine. I like her, she's nice. She helps a lot.''

Therapists have been thing for Even since he's twelve years old. He must've seen ten different ones before Dr Smoak and none of them worked out. There was always a problem. They were asking too much from him. You don't force things out of a twelve years old's head. He'll talk if he feels like it. Or, they were just mean and disrespectful. Compared to them, Dr Smoak is a _gem_. 

''Great,'' Frederik said, relieved. He's happy to hear this; it feels like he's just won at the loto. Finally someone who Even's willing to accept help from. 

Even looked down at his plate. He knows where this discussion is heading. He has a feeling his father won't allow him to do the play and it fucking sucks. He knows his dad is scared that if he goes back on stage that something will happen again and Even wish he could promise him it won't happen again but, he _can't_. It's not a promise he can allow himself to do because he can't control the future.

The teenager looked up when he felt a hand on his forearm. His blue eyes met his father's. ''I don't want you to think I'm not proud of you. On the contrary. It's good that you're going back on stage after last semester's fiasco. It's brave, Even. Not everyone would go back on stage after what happened.'' 

You could tell from the smile on his dad's face that he was genuinely proud of his son. Who wouldn't? Even made a name for himself at school. At only 14 he had his own page in the school's newspaper and is now in charge of the art section. Even is devoted to his school, he was almost elected president of the student council for his last year but had to retire due to personal problems.

 ''I'm just...don't you think it's a bit soon? It's only been a month since- Are you sure?'' 

''This is my dream, dad. I love writing and directing. I feel _good_ when I'm directing,'' Even explained, sparkles in his eyes. 

''I know. Are you ready, _ready_?''

''Yes.'' 

''Alright.'' 

 _What?_   _Did he just-_

''I want you to talk about it with Dr Smoak next time you see her. I want her opinion on this.'' 

Even nodded, a happy smile creeping on his lips. He can't believe his dad allowed him to go back on stage and direct this semester's play. 

They continued eating dinner, a grin attached on Even's lips. He feels like a kid on Christmas morning. When his dad asked what the school play was about, Even's face twisted and his smile dropped. _Romeo+Juliet_ is one of his favorite movie, he's really happy to direct this chef d'oeuvre...but why did Vilde have to make it a musical out of all things? Isn't the storyline great enough for her?

''Romeo+Juliet.'' 

''Oh? You must be happy, isn't this one of your favorite movie? The one with the guy from Titanic?''

He remembers? When he started being interested in cinema, _Romeo+Juliet_ was Even's favorite movie. He watched it non-stop. For his birthday, his mom bought him a limited edition of the film and he used to sleep with it every nights. He was _ten_ years old. Ten years old and he had memorized every lines of the damn movie. He would quote it at school and even made an oral presentation about it. People made fun of him but Even couldn't care less. He _loved_ this movie, their opinion didn't matter.

''Yeah...''

His dad raised an eyebrow. ''Why the long face, Ev?'' 

Even smiled a little.  _Ev_. It's been a while his dad last called him that. 

''I know _nothing_ about musicals, dad.'' 

''In college, you will have to work with tons of different people who have different visions, tastes and opinions that you. Don't limit yourself to things you already know. It's good to try new things.''

He was right. 

''We're gonna start working on the play next week for auditions and stuff and I'm gonna be really busy with graduation coming soon and college applications. There's also the art section in the school's newspaper. How will I make everything work if I have to spend three hours a week with my therapist?''

The man crossed his hands together, his blue eyes on his son as he gave him an apologetic look. ''Maybe you could try crossing a few thing out? Is the newspaper really important to you? I know the play is something you really want to work on but, if it's too time consuming, maybe you could...quit.''

Quit? Quit what? Does he mean the newspaper or the play? Even isn't sure. There's no way he's quitting the play. That would only make Vilde happy and he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction or make her think she won. The battle isn't over.

''Your mental health is more important than extracurricular activities-''

Even shook his head, stopping his dad. And he thought he was on his side... ''You don't understand! This play is my entry to NYU. If I don't have anything to show in my portfolio, they're going to throw away my application. NYU is my _dream_ , dad. Aren't you the one who taught me to never give up on my dreams?''

''Even...'' he sighed, sounding tired. 

They've argued about dreams and college so many times over the past year. Even's father tried to make him understand that there is other colleges he could apply to but Even, being the stubborn dreamer he is, ignored everything his dad said.

To him, NYU is the _only_ option.

The blonde pushed his chair from the table and stood, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it. He knew what his father was going to say. He's had his fair share of argument today with this shallow, bossy blonde from Nissen. ''I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Even's relationship with his dad? Frederic caring about his son's mental health? Even's mom was mentioned in this chapter, where is she? 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and don't forget to leave kudos/comments, xx


	6. Chapter two // Fredag 8:25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third update? What?! Sorry to disappoint but, updates won't always be this fast. I had a couple scenes already written on the first version and only needed to be worked on a little. Gifs will come in soon too! I just need to finish the casting.

  On Friday morning, posters had been plastered all over the school's walls thanks to Vilde. She made and printed posters for the auditions that will be held on Monday after school, something she, once again, decided without Even.

It's one thing to make posters but she should have consulted Even for the audition date. He has an appointment with Dr Smoak after school on Mondays. It's bad timing. The auditions starts at four-thirty and his appointment is at six, it's gonna be a tight fit.

''Vilde. Can we talk?''

Even had been looking for her all morning, chasing the bleach blonde girl trough the halls. She needs to know that she can't make decisions without him. They're a team, one can't make decisions without the other. They have to consult each other.

She stopped walking and sighed, looking up at Even. ''Right now? I have English in ten minutes...''

He rolled his eyes and took her apart so people wouldn't bump into them. The middle of the hallway isn't ideal to talk. 

''We're a team. You need to stop making decisions without me.''

Vilde was confused for a moment. ''Is it about the posters? I'm really sorry. I just want to help. I figured you wouldn't have time to make them since struggles with your academics and needs to study more. I wanted to make it easier for you.''

Even wanted to scream. Why doe everyone keep babying him? He's going to be eighteen next month. He's not a child, he can take his own decisions.

''I'm _not_ a child. I can manage my own schedule,'' he defended with a frown.

''I didn't mean to leave you out. Sorry if I made you feel like this,'' she apologized.

''Next time, come see me before making decision about the play.''

''I'll do that when you arrive in time to the meetings. Now, I really have to go. Have a nice day, Even.'' Vilde smiled and then she was off to her English class. 

That girl is so confusing. One second she's being nice and understanding and the next, her inner snake comes out and she's a fucking bitch. Even doesn't know what to think of her anymore. He sighed and sat down on the windowsill, getting out his laptop to work on his article for the school's newspaper for next week's print.

He's chief editor of the art section this year and it's his favorite thing to do at school - after theater, of course. Sometimes he writes about an art piece he saw on his way home or during the weekend and others, it's about a movie or a play. He loves to share his opinion and teach fellow students about art and all things related.

This week, he's talking about movie re-makes and how they are never as good as the originals.Just take _Grease_ by example, the re-make is mediocre compared to the Olivia Newton John and John Travolta version. 

Six lines in, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

[From: Dad]

_Don't forget your appointment with Dr Smoak after school. See you tonight._

Again with the babying... Sighing in annoyance, Even put his phone back in his pocket and continue typing on his laptop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was short but still important. It shows Vilde's manipulative and controlling side. Don't forget to leave kudos/comments, xx 
> 
> Thoughts on Vilde not consulting Even before making decisions? What will Even do about his appointment on Monday? His dad reminding him of his appointment? The auditions are next and...you'll finally meet Isak! Yay!!


	7. Chapter three //Mandag 17:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?! Isak is in this chapter! Woo!! I bet you were all waiting for him to be introduced. I'll try to post again tonight but, I can't promise... Enjoy!!

[To: Fiona]

_I'm in the auditorium for the play's auditions...kill me._

[From: Fiona]

_Is our school so untalented?_

[To: Fiona]

_It's not that. They're just all the same._

_They all sing the same song the same fucking way._

_Be creative!_

_I want someone that will blow my mind._

[From: Fiona]

_Or...blow you._

[To: Fiona]

_What the fuck!_

[From: Fiona]

_It was too easy ^^_

_And, what does Vilde think?_

[To: Fiona]

_She loves them all! She says it's going to be difficult to chose..._

_She got that right but it's the opposite._

[From: Fiona]

_Should I come to the auditions?_

_I'd make a good Juliet, don't you think?_

[To: Fiona]

_Erm, no thanks, Fi._

_I'd like to make this play enjoyable._

_It's my key to NYU._

[From: Fiona]

_What? You think I'm a bad actress?! I'm hurt :(_

[To: Fiona]

_It's not your acting who's problematic..._

[From: Fiona]

_You should know that I'm a fantastic singer!_

_People will beg for more._

[To: Fiona]

_Or not._

''Even!'' Vilde hissed, clearly annoyed. ''Will you quit your phone and focus on the auditions? I take this play very seriously and if you don't, the door is right there.'' She pointed to the door behind them and Even sighed, putting his phone down on the table. ''Casting for Juliet is not gonna be easy. She's the heart of the play. She has to be _perfect_. That's why I need your full attention.''

A brunette girl with long, curly hair walked on stage. She was great. She had a beautiful angelic voice but, she wasn't Even's Juliet. Even still wrote her name in his notebook. He'll find a spot for her, just... _not_ Juliet.

''Thank you, Louisa, that was great.'' Louisa smiled at them and got off stage. ''She's great, uh?'' Vilde said, for once asking Even's opinion. ''She'd make a good Juliet, don't you think?''

Even rolled his eyes, making sure she didn't see him. Is she serious? He gave her a look. _You've said that for the past ten girls who auditioned._ ''There's still people we haven't heard yet,'' he reminded her.

Vilde sighed. ''I know. I'm just saying that she was great.''

''Yeah... Next!''

A small commotion was heard as the next person walked on stage. ''Hi. My name is Isak and...I'll just get on with the song.'' Isak cleared his throat before starting. ''What is this light in the window, Juliet?'' he said an a soft voice, looking on the side of the stage where the said window should be. ''You are the sun. The moon in the night. You are my everything...everything so right.'' Isak's take on the song was very different from everyone else. He wasn't singing. He was just...talking. He just talked in a soft yet dramatic tone. ''I don't need another Summer...another Spring, another Fall. If I have you, don't need anything at all.''

While Vilde was unimpressed, Even's eyes lifted up from his notebook to actually watch Isak's audition. _Finally someone who steps out of the box!_ It was interesting to hear this version of the song. It was dramatic and different, it was...perfect. It's what Even wanted to hear.

''Finally an original take,'' Even mumbled as he scribbled down in his notebook. Vilde turned to him and glared. Even looked up at Isak who was still on stage, waiting. ''We'll find something for you, Isak,'' he promised.

Isak gasped. He was surprised to hear this. He came to the auditions because he thought it'd be a great opportunity to start his acting career but, he didn't think he'd get a role. ''Really?!''

Not happy with Even's promise, Vilde made sure to let Isak know that Even was _not_ the boss and to not get his hopes up. ''We still have a lot of hard decisions to make. You'll have to look on the list for the call backs...like everyone else. Thanks. Bye.'' 

Isak's smile fell and Even wanted to push her off her chair.

What the hell? Isak's audition was one of the best. He didn't do any weird dancing number or scream for higher notes. He was original. He did his own take on the song and that's why Even liked his audition. He was...different. 

Once the auditions were over and everyone was out of the auditorium, Vilde and Even packed their stuff. The auditions had taken so long - they didn't think there would be so many people who'd be interested in the play.

''You shouldn't promise roles like that,'' Vilde said, zipping up her back and grabbing her jacket.

''Why not? Isak was one of the best we heard today.''

The blonde girl grimaced. ''He was not. I saw a lot of other guys who would make a hotter Romeo.'' She bit her lip, thinking back at some of the guys who went on stage. Adam was pretty hot, he has abs. Or, Jordan? Jordan's tall and very handsome. He'd make a good Romeo. 

Not only she is shallow, invasive and controlling, she is also superficial. What else? Even doesn't think he'll ever get along with Vilde. People like her rubs him the wrong way. 

''You know that the hotter people aren't always the more talented ones? Talent has nothing to do with someone's physique. It's stupid to go by that to give out roles.''

They haven't known each other for long but it's already the second time Vilde is told wrong by Even. 

And like the first time, she wasn't happy. 

Vilde knitted her perfectly plucked eyebrows together, getting defensive. ''It's my play, I can do what I want.'' She sounded so childish Even wanted to laugh. It's a lame come back a _four_ _years old_ would say. She can find better.

''It's not _your_ play, Vilde. It's _our_ play,'' Even corrected, again. ''We have to make decisions together, remember?''

They stared at each other, blue meeting blue, testing who'll loose the staring contest. After a minute, Vilde sighed and looked away. She re-opened her bag, taking out a notebook and handing a piece of paper to her directing partner. ''Well, I took notes while you were texting. Here's a list of people who have great potential for the play. I put stars next to my favorites and a heart next to the hot ones. I want you to watch their auditions on the tape and pick the call backs for Wednesday morning.''

 _Easy_. Even has already narrowed down names in his notebook, he'll just compare with Vilde's and pick those. He doesn't need to watch the whole audition tape. There's _two hours_ of footage on the tape. He's not doing that.

''I got it.''

''Don't forget, Romeo and Juliet have to look cute together. Keep this in mind when choo-''

''I said I got it!'' Even snapped. He didn't mean to snap at her but she was getting on his nerve. She is so controlling and petty.

Vilde smirked. ''Okay... I'll get going, I have to catch the six o'clock bus and it's almost five-fifty.''

 _Shit_. He's late to his appointment with Dr Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Vilde's way of directing the play? What do you think Even will do? Will he cast Isak? Or not? What about his appointment with Dr Smoak? 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think and leave kudos/comments, xx


	8. Chapter three // Mandag 18:21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter but, for now it'll do the job. I was...stuck.

  Even sat in the comfy chair in Dr Smoak's office, feet propped on the oxblood colored leather. He liked her office. It was small but cosy. A desk along with a leather office chair were placed in front of the large window, a wall filled with books next to it. It looked like one of those walls were there's a secret passage in movies. Sadly, this was isn't as interesting. It's only books about psychology and other books of the same genre. 

The blonde woman was sat in a chair in front of Even, her regular notebook on her lap and black pen snugged between her fingers, ready to scribble on the virgin sheet. ''Feet off the chair, Even,'' she reminded him. 

The teenager obeyed and sat properly. ''I'm really sorry for being late-''

''Enough apologizing. Let's get on with today's session. We've lost enough time already.'' 

''Have you called my dad?'' Even asked, suddenly worried. 

Dr Smoak shook her head. ''No. I did not.''

Even frowned. ''Why not? Isn't this the procedure we agreed on if I don't show up?''

''It is. You were twenty-one minutes late, Even. It's not the end of the world,'' she assured him. Dr Smoak cleared her throat and started her routine questions. ''How are you today, Even? Be precise.'' 

''I'm good. Today was the auditions for this new play I'll be working on this semester. That's why I was late actually. It's another reason I don't want my dad to know I was late. He doesn't think it's a good idea... The play, I mean. He's afraid it'll interfere with my grades and stuff. Or, that there's going to be a 'repeat'.''  

''Do you stake your treatment correctly?'' He nodded. ''That's great.'' She smiled. ''Now, I need you tu understand something; you are bipolar, Even. Although you were prescribed a medication, there is no miracle treatment. You _are_ going to have other manic episodes. And, it's _okay_. Medication helps reducing the amount of manic episodes. It doesn't make them go away completely.''

Even snorted. ''Tell my dad this... He's the one who's afraid I'll go off the rails again.'' 

''Correct me if I'm wrong but, your dad was there when you had your episode on stage, right? Seeing you like this must've bee traumatic for him. You interrupted the play half-way trough to yell a disturbing and improvised monologue _and_ burned the script on stage. Unlike everyone else, he knew this wasn't a part of the script.''

''He almost walked on stage,'' Even added, filling her in on the details. ''His eyes met mine during my monologue and I saw the fear and helplessness in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. He wanted to help but...how.''

''Back then, your dad didn't know you were manic. Now, he knows what to do when you're having an episode.''

Right after Even was diagnosed, they've established a full procedure in case of manic episodes. There's a list of people to call and what to do. They're not driving into the wild anymore. Although, it doesn't stop Frederic to be overprotective and overbearing. 

''Maybe but, now, he's being overprotective and it's getting suffocating. He acts like I need to be babied all the time. I'm going to be eighteen in a month, he doesn't need to breathe over my shoulder twenty-four seven.'' 

''Have you tried talking to him?''

''We can say that...'' Even trailed. Last time he tried talking with his dad, he ended up storming out of table and go to his room. 

Before his first manic episode, Even's relationship with his dad was average. Frederic is a busy man - running a recording studio is time consuming - and, just like most busy men, he tends to neglect some things like his family. It's sad but sometimes, you do it without noticing and when you finally notice, it's too late; the relationship has _sunk_. By some miracle, Frederic was able to catch the boat just before it completely disappeared down the ocean. 

Things aren't back to the way they were but, Even's relationship with his dad is doing a lot better. Frederic re-arranged his working schedule and tries to be there and show support in his son's life because after all, Even's _all_ he's got.

Dr Smoak followed with the routine questions, making sure to note every single one of the teenager's answers.  _Have you been sleeping well? Any sudden high levels of optimism? Have you been feeling sad lately? How is your stress level on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest? Any dramatic mood swings?_

Raising an eyebrow, Dr Smoak looked at him over her glasses once she was finished with her routine questions. ''So. A new play, uh?'' 

A grin spread on Even's lips. ''Yeah.'' 

So Even told Dr Smoak about the play. He told her about _Romeo+Juliet: the musical_. The smile on his face couldn't get wider as he explained the reasons why he loves this story so much. Even was smiling and almost got lost into his subject. _This story's a masterpiece. It's romantic, dramatic and tragic_ , he had said. Then, Even started bring up Vilde and his therapist sure noticed a change of behavior when the girl was mentioned.

''I'm working with this girl and...ugh. I want to strangle her.'' 

''Easy with your words,'' the woman warned, her blue eye narrowed. 

Even apologized. ''I didn't mean it words for words, you know. I meant...I wish I didn't have to work with her. She's so fucking controlling and superficial and she doesn't understand shit about theater and art. Why is she even a part of the theater department? What was Mr Queen thinking when he gave her the permission to direct this semester's play? I feel like she's going to _ruin_ this play. And she better not ruin if because this is going in my NYU portfolio and-''

''Wow. Let's take a step back. I see you have strong feelings for this girl,'' she noted, crossing her legs and putting her notebook down on her lap. 

''What the fuck? I'm not in love with her!'' 

'' _Language_ , Even,'' Dr Smoak scolded, raising her voice a few octaves. Despite his tendency to get worked up easily, Even isn't violent, thank god. ''I didn't mean 'love'. More...hatred, frustration, irritation, rage.'' 

''Are you trying to tell me I hate Vilde? Because I'm pretty sure I already knew that.''

''Are you sure it's a good idea you're working on this play?''

''You're on my dad's side now?'' he asked, a sarcastic laugh leaving his plump lips. 

''I'm on nobody's side-''

''You just said I shouldn't be a part of this play!'' 

Even wanted to laugh. _Did she hear herself? She's contradicting her words, who's the bipolar one now?_

''Your feelings, this hate, toward this girl isn't good. You two seems to have very different opinions and I think you should talk it out because if you're going to have to work together, it would be nice to not pick fights left and right all the time. Not only it's not good for you but, it's also not cool for the people around you. You're directing a play together, you'll have to see each other a lot during the next weeks and it's best for everyone when people gets along. A healthy and positive environment makes better results.'' 

Even had grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth, biting into the pink skin as he listened to his therapist. She's right, he hates that she's right. She's always right. 

It doesn't make his feelings for Vilde go away, though. He still hates that bleach blonde snake.

Dr Smoak stood from her chair, walking to her desk to depose her pen and notebook. ''I think it's enough for tonight. Think about what I said. We'll come back on this on Wednesday.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was messy, I'll try to come back when I have time - or after I'm done with this story. Also...very chatty chapter but, what else did you expect? When you go to therapy/see a psychologist, there is going to be a lot of talking. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Dr Smoak? Even's manic episode? (More details in coming chapters.) Even's session with his therapist?


	9. Chapter three // Tirsdag 20:10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to finish this during the day but I got held up and needed to build my new desk...who took all fucking day to built! Ugh... Any of you have been able to watch Friday's clip with English subtitles? I can't find a link :(( Help?

Hanging out after school is almost a ritual for Fiona and Even. Even's dad works late during the week and sometimes, Even doesn't feel like staying alone at home. It gets boring and very lonely. So he goes over to his best friend's place and annoys her all evening. 

Tonight, they settled for a movie night. A movie night that ended up just them laying on Fiona's bed and eating popcorn. No Movies. 

Although Fiona loves to watch the blonde's favorite films, she loves cliché chick flicks Even hates but watching them with him is a nightmare. He complains about how badly written the script is or the actors's game. He's the worst. 

''You remember when I pretended to be your girlfriend because you didn't want to hurt that poor first year girl's feelings?'' the raven haired girl asked, taking a handful of popcorn in her hand and shoving it in her mouth. Classy.

Even laughed at the memories. He still feels bad for breaking that girl's heart. ''Yeah?'' 

''Can we do it again? For me, this time.'' 

''A lot of people think we _are_ dating. There's not much pretending to do.'' 

Best friends is weak to describe Fiona and Even's relationship. They're more than best friends but not dating, not quite. They are pretty much a couple minus the kissing and...sex. Fiona's a beautiful girl but, Even can't see himself dating the raven haired girl, it's too weird. 

''Why do you need me to be your fake boyfriend? Can't find someone my level?'' he joked, raising his eyebrows.

Fiona rolled her eyes. ''You've set the bar pretty high for my future husband, Bech Naesheim. Sadly, Bakka guys can't reach your romantic level. Their dick have replaced their brain _and_ heart.'' 

Romanticism is leaving our world and it's honestly so sad. No one cares about first dates anymore, or dates at all. All they want it sex. Sex, sex, sex. Always _sex_. 

A smirk crept on the blonde's lips. ''What about Nissen guys?'' Even asked, messing with his best friend.

''Hand me the trashcan!'' 

She's so fucking _dramatic_.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about boys and ranting about everything; the usual. Fiona told Even how she was getting more dick pics than usual on Snapchat and, ugh, it's so gross. Is that how people starts conversations today? By sending pictures of their dick to girls? What the fuck. What happened to the civilized ' _Hi_ 's or ' _Hello_ 's? Do they seriously thinks girls are going to fall for that? That's desperate and you self-respect must be really, really low to send nudes to random people. Just saying.

''This guy could've been a teacher, Even! Ew, his pubes were grey and...I need to stop or I'll have nightmares again.''She shivered and Even laughed, the situation is gross yet hilarious. She hit him with a pillow. ''It's not funny! This guy is a perv!''

''Was it one of our teachers? Like, did you recognize him?'' 

She gave him a disgusted look. ''How do you want me to recognize them? Do I look like someone who have sex with teachers?''

Contrarily to what people think, Fiona doesn't 'make the rounds'. Some second years girls started this rumor last year after Fiona was seen with one of the girl's crush and people still believes in that bullshit. High schoolers are thirsty for gossips. 

Even rolled his eyes. ''No, but, some body features are easily recognizable. Take Mr Walker by example, he has this massive scar on his stomach-'' Fiona's green eyes widen. _Oh my god, did Even-_ ''He told us about it in class!'' he quickly explained. ''I didn't have sex with him, god...Who do you take me for?''

''You got me scared for a second, here. People who hook up with teachers are disgusting. If you're that thirsty for an older man, go see your dad or something.'' 

''Fiona!'' Even gasped. She has _no_ shame. 

''I'm joking! I can't decide what's worse; hooking up whit a teacher or your dad. To me, it's equally disgusting. But, some people have daddy issues so...''

''Some teachers are hot though... When I was thirteen I had this English sub...he was so fucking hot.'' 

''And nothing happened, thank you Jesus!'' 

Even smirked, resting his back against the pillows and crossing his hands behind his head. ''You don't know that...'' Shock was plastered on the girl's face along with disgust and Even wanted to laugh so hard. Her face was priceless. ''Should've see your face, Fi! Wish I would've taken a picture. Nothing happened between that teacher and I,'' he assured her. 

''I think it's enough boys talk for tonight...'' Fiona trailed, taking the empty bowl of popcorn and putting it on the floor so the leftover kernels wouldn't spill on her bed. It happened before and, what a mess. There was kernels in her bed for a _week_. All that because Even's miles long, giraffe legs. ''How's the casting going? Found anything for me?'' 

''No. Sorry?'' Even replied.

She gasped dramatically. ''How dare you!''

''How dare you!'' Even mocked before bursting laughing, Fiona joining shortly after.

''Who's Romeo and who's Juliet? I know the casting will be posted tomorrow but, as your best friend, I deserve to see the list before everyone.'' She winked at him and Even gave her a tight lipped smile.

''Erm..no one, yet.'' 

Fiona raised an eyebrow, giving the blue eyed boy a confused but worried look. ''What do you mean?''

This casting turned out to be a lot more complicated that Even thought it would be. He stayed up all night last night, watching and re-watching over and over again the auditions on his laptop and he just can't do it. No, that's a lie. He found someone for Romeo. He just _can't_ cast him.

''I haven't casted anyone, yet. I know it's for tomorrow but...I just _can't_. I thought I could compare Vilde and I's notes and chose two people we have in common for them but, that's the thing: we don't have anyone in common. We are looking for two very different types of Romeo and Juliet. She's looking for beauty while I'm looking for talent.''

''Romeo was a hottie in the movie, don't forget that,'' Fiona reminded him. ''Oh, young Leo....'' she beamed, clutching her heart with his right hand.

He has to give her that. Leonardo DiCaprio was delicious for the eyes in the 1996 film, the only good one in Even's opinion. All other remakes are bullshit and don't reach up to Baz Lurhmann's cinematic level. 

''My choices might not be the most appetizing for the eyes in Vilde's opinion but, they aren't ugly,'' Even defended.   

_Isak is far from ugly. He has cute blonde hair and that smile...it's too much cuteness-_

Wait, what?

Fiona hummed, pulling Even out of his rêverie. ''Who do you have anyone in mind for Romeo? I can help you rate him or something.'' 

''What the fuck!? I'm not letting you rate my actors, Fiona!'' 

Things would get messy too quickly if he let her do that. It'd be funny, yes. But, that's not nice for the ones who auditioned. Even's scared he'll see numbers when he'll see those guys in the halls. It'd be awkward if he slips up. 

And, she's too severe with her rating. In Fiona's opinion, no Bakka guys are good looking. Except some guys from the football team but they are jerks. She tried with those jerks and it didn't end well.  _Never again_ , she promised herself.

''Why not? I have a good taste for boys. I could help-'' 

''Fiona...'' Even sighed. 

She rolled her eyes. ''You're such a bore.''

''And I still need to choose the leads...'' Even sighed and put his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. He needs to pick his leads before tomorrow or Vilde will flip. 

Sensing her best friend's distress, Fiona scooted closer to him and pulled his hands away from his face, grabbing them instead. Even looked up. ''I don't know shit about theater and stuff but, as your best friend, let me tell you this: follow your heart and do what _you_ think is best. This play is going in your NYU portfolio, you can't let superficial snake Vilde ruin your chance.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this scene, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, feedback is very appreciated, xx
> 
> p.s. Just letting you know, I'm already staring the next scene ;) Spoiler *Isak is in it*
> 
> Thoughts on Even and Fiona's movie night? Even messing with her? Fiona's advice for Romeo and Juliet's casting?


	10. Chapter four // Onsdag 15:52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak is going to be there more from now on! 
> 
> Do you like this story? No one leaves comments so I'm confused... I want to know what you guys thinks about this story!

  Even was sitting on the stage in the auditorium, re-watching the auditions tape - for the millionth time - to fill in the blank spaces on the casting list. He needs to find a Romeo and a Juliet as son as possible or he'll hear from Vilde. He was able to get a delay but, the complete casting has to be posted before the scripts arrive from the printer on Thursday, aka tomorrow. 

He stopped the video a few times, watching and re-watching certain people's auditions but he always came back to the same one: Isak's. 

Speaking about Isak, he entered the auditorium and walked to Even in a decided pace. The second year boy wasn't happy with the casting and he planned on telling the play's director. This is just a dumb play and he shouldn't be upset because his name isn't on the list but, Even promised him a part and... _nothing_. He wants explanations. 

Isak cleared his throat to get Even's attention. It worked and Even paused the video to look at him. ''Holla,'' he said with a smile, happy to see Isak.

Isak, on the other hand, wasn't so happy... He was pissed and didn't return the smile. He came here to tell Even off, not to have a nice chat. ''You said after my audition you'd find a place for me but, my name isn't on the casting sheet. Nothing. Not even chorus!'' he snapped, his eyebrows furrowing and facial features hardening. ''I don't understand. It's not cool to give people false hopes.'' 

Even liked Isak's audace. He stands up for himself and isn't afraid to give his opinion. Audacious people go after what they want. It's a good quality to have if you want to become an actor. Not everyone would go and talk to the director about why their name wasn't on the casting list. Most don't bother and just go on with their day. 

Not Isak. 

The older boy closed the laptop, getting up from his seat. He knew what he did was shitty and he felt guilty for giving Isak false hopes. Even sighed, deciding to tell the truth because why covering Vilde when she's always a bitch to him? And, if the situation was upside down, she wouldn't hesitate to throw him under the bus. ''Vilde decided you weren't good enough for one of the guy roles.''

Isak made a confused face, raising an eyebrow at the older boy. ''Aren't you the _director_?''

He _is_. 

Vilde said he could cast the play, if she wanted this play to be her vision and her actors, she should've done it all herself and told Mr Queen she didn't want to work with Even - or anyone. It would've made her look bad but it's the truth. She doesn't want to work with him and she makes sure Even knows how she feels about him. She makes sure she has control on everything and but teamwork doesn't work like this. Maybe Vilde chose the play but, as the director, this play should be _his_ vision too. He can't let her step on his feet any more. If he let her do everything her way, this play will be a cheesy theatrical disaster. _Romeo+Juliet_ isn't a rom-com. It's a tragic story. It needs drama, not cutesy and cheesy. 

Maybe it's time Even takes decisions without consulting her. She'll get a taste of her own game.

'' _Y_ es, I am,'' Even agreed, now standing a few inches from Isak. From here, he could see the boy's facial feature perfectly. Isak had beautiful green eyes and his eyebrows were too perfect to be real. Who has eyebrows like that? His blonde curls framed his face, falling a little over his eyes on one side. He was Even's Romeo. ''And so...you have it. I'd like to offer you the part of Romeo,'' he declared.

Isak didn't hear him, too busy giving the young director a piece of him mind. ''I don't know why so many people rave about your talent when you're just like all of them. You're all talk and no-'' Isak stopped himself and frowned. _Wait, what?_ ''What?''

''You're Romeo. I give you the part.''

Isak frowned, not sure if he's heard right. Did Even just say what Isak heard or..? ''What? But my name wasn't on the casting poster...'' he trailed, more confused than ever. Isak's mind in spinning.  _What the fuck is going on?_

''Vilde made the casting poster. _She_ was the one who didn't want you to have the lead although, in my opinion, you were the best who auditioned,'' Even explained, his eyes locking with Isak's accidentally. Isak blushed the second green met blue and quickly looked away.

''I don't understand. Why did you give me the lead if you know Vilde doesn't want me to be Romeo?''

''Vilde is a little bit...controlling. She wants everything her way. Someone needs to remind her that she isn't the only one who takes decisions for this play.''

It took the younger boy a moment to process everything. At first, he didn't want to believe it but, it's real, he's not dreaming; he's going to be the lead in the school's musical. ''I'm going to be the lead in the school's musical? I'm going to be the lead in the school's musical? I'm going to be- Fuck. What the fuck. I can't-'' Isak wanted to scream because, this is surreal. He didn't think he'd get the fucking lead. Playing Romeo is something huge and he never thought he'd get the role. Maybe a small role like...ballroom dancers or something. Not Romeo fucking Montague.

''This play isn't gonna be easy. You're going to have to work your ass off,'' Even said, bringing Isak back from his little freak out.

A wide grin had appeared on Isak's lips, reminding Even of the day he met Isak. He had the same grin on Monday, at the auditions - maybe it was wider now. ''I won't let you down,'' Isak promised.

_I know._

''It starts on Thursday after school.''

''Wait, what about Vilde? She _hated_ my audition...'' Isak paused and arched an eyebrow at Even. ''Are you giving me Romeo's part to piss her off?''

''No...kinda,'' Even admitted, feeling bad for using the boy like that. He shouldn't be dragged into this...except, Isak deserves this role. He's Even's Romeo, no one deserves this role as much as Isak and Even want him to know that. ''Isak, you _need_ to be in this musical. And if that bothers Vilde in the process. Bonus. Do you mind if I use you like that?'' Their eyes locked again and this time, Isak didn't look away. It only lasted a few seconds but those few seconds were amazing. 

Isak shook his head. ''Not at all. I still get the lead.''

''I'll see you on Thursday, Isak.''

''Count on me!''

Isak left, the two large doors closing loudly behind him just as Even got a text. He went to the stage and grabbed his phone where he left it. 

[From: Eva]

_I'm waiting at the café. Where are you?_

Even cursed under his breath, quickly gathering his stuff and packing it in his bag. He forgot he was supposed to meet Eva, the play's set designer, after school to discuss about the stage and decors for _Romeo+Juliet_. Vilde was in charge of the costumes and Even took the decors because, in his opinion, decors are what makes the play. With the right decors, you can teleport into another world and make the play realistic. Costumes are important too but, it's easy to find Romeo and Juliet costumes. 

He only met Eva briefly at the last play meeting. He doesn't know anything about her other than she's from Nissen too which makes him grimace a little. Let's hope Nissen students aren't all fucking snakes or as controlling as Vilde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juliet will be revealed in the next chapter! This is exciting!! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx 
> 
> Thoughts on Isak telling Even off? Even giving Isak the role of Romeo to annoy Vilde? Them locking eyes?


	11. Chapter four // Torsdag 12:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished Degrassi: Next class and...<3 I can't wait for the next season. Wish the fandom was more active though.. Anyone here watches Degrassi? Next Generation or Next Class, I've watched them both! Who are your favorite characters? From Next Class mines are Maya (she's problematic but whatever, she's still a fave), Lola, Miles and Tristan. And from Next Generation there's Elie (my bae since too long <3), Bianca, Adam, (can't remember the rest, ugh...)
> 
> Back to this book! I hope you liked this chapter. Isak isn't in it but, the second lead is announced!

__

_Romeo+Juliet: the musical - Final casting_

_Juliet Capulet - Brendon Hale_

_Romeo Montague - Isak Valtersen_

_The nurse - Louisa..._

 

  The final casting left a lot of students shocked. It was the talk of the school the minute the poster was put on on entrance's pinboard. Students were whispering in the halls and voicing their disapproval. 

Casting Brendon Hale as Juliet created a _lot_ of controversy. Brendon is a transgender girl to boy and, despite being in 2017, some people are still close minded. On Monday, Brendon auditioned for Romeo, not Juliet, yet, Even casted him as Juliet and the boy doesn't understand. Is it to make fun of him? A prank or something? He hopes not because he won't hesitate to warn the principal about this nasty prank - _if_ it's one.

Lunch rolled in and the students were still talking about the _Romeo+Juliet_ casting. Some were accusing them of favoritism because there was more Bakka students who got roles than Nissen. As if Even cared about which school the actors were from when he watched the auditions? Schools weren't mentioned at the auditions. Others were complaining about no first years got leads and Even wanted to roll his eyes. He'll give the lead to a first year if he deserves it, not to make people happy. 

Brendon was still the main subject though. A few girls were making up theories about why Even chose him for Juliet and it was really messed up. They were probably salty because they didn't get the lead. 

Surprisingly, no one came to Even to voice their disapproval. He was expecting one or two people to come and yell at him for giving Juliet's role to a guy or Isak the role of Romeo. 

No one came. 

''I'm impressed.'' Even raised his eyebrows at Fiona, asking for explanations. ''I can't believe you did _this_. This is grand, Even!'' 

Even smiled, putting his bottle of water down and looking at Fiona across the table. ''You told me to do what _I_ thought was right. I did just that.'' 

''And you didn't give me credits for this wonderful advice?'' Fiona made a shocked face and Even laughed. 

He opened his mouth to say something but Vilde suddenly stood by his table and cleared her throat, interrupting them. _Rude_. ''What have you done?!'' she screeched while trying her best to keep her voice down. ''You should've sent me the final casting before putting up the new poster. You need to take this down, Even. I took off the poster on the bulletin board but I need you to take the finals casting down online too.''

Here she comes with her controlling obsession... 

Both Fiona and Even looked up at her, annoyance on their faces. ''Two can play this game, Vilde. You're not the only one who can make decisions behind your co-director's back.'' 

''Are you trying to ruin the play?'' 

Even rolled his eyes. ''No. I'm just making it better,'' he replied. ''I'll let you on a little secret: diversity and talent attract spectators.'' 

The raven haired girl wanted to laugh. She loves it when Even gets sassy. 

Vilde didn't find him funny. Her eyebrows furrowed and jaw tightened. ''Diversity? _Romeo+Juliet_ shouldn't be a freak show,'' she hissed. 

Even raised a his eyebrows at that. _What did she say?_ ''A freak show? What do you mean?''

''Brendon. He's...not a girl. You can't give him the role of Juliet!''

She's right. Juliet is a _girl_ name.

''You are right! So, let's call him...Jules! _Jules_. That's perfect.'' 

''That's a guy name?'' Vilde said, confused. 

''I know.''

Vilde looked at him, her mouth half opened. ''I thought you were changing the names...'' 

''I am. I changed Juliet for Jules. Homophobia is sadly a big part in today's world and so many tragedies have been happening lately involving the LGBTQ community. Why not making a classic about same sex love interests? By doing this, we'd be normalizing homosexuality and making our forbidden love sound more forbidden because, in 1500s, homosexuality was a big deal and very, _very_ forbidden. It's gonna make the story look more tragic than it already is.'' 

''A play about homosexuals? Have you gone nuts? You can't make changes like that. Shakespeare's story wasn't about two...guys.'' Vilde grimaced. ''We need to find a beautiful girl to play Juliet so it makes up for your weird looking Rom-''

''I'm afraid you _can't_ do this.''

''Why not?'' she asked, shocked. It's her play, she should have a say in this too, right?

''You said _I_ could pick the casting yet, here you are, criticizing my choices.''

She held her hands up, apologizing in advance. ''No offence, Even, but...you have no taste for casting actors. The casting is mediocre-'' 

''Mediocre?'' Even laughed. ''What's mediocre is yo-''

And...here comes Fiona, saving the day, as always. ''Oh my god, I forgot we had to see the nurse before class, we need to go. We need to go, _now_ ,'' she pressed, standing up and grabbing Even's arm.

''Are you pregnant?'' Vilde asked Fiona, being intrusive once again.

Asking someone if they're pregnant when you aren't a hundred percent sure they are is rude. It's like you're subtly telling them they are fat. 

Fiona looked at Vilde, not knowing what to say. She made up this lie about going to the nurse so Even wouldn't say something rude to Vilde and give her material to get kicked out of the drama department. She didn't think the blonde girl would ask questions about her fake nurse visit. It's...personal. 

Vilde gasped. She get it now. ''Is Even the dad? Oh my god, I wouldn't see myself being a teen mom. My mom would be so mad. You are very courageous,'' she continued.

''Why don't you mind your business, Vilde?'' Even asked, coming to his best friend's defense. He knew Fiona didn't need anyone to defend her but the whole nurse thing was for him so Even felt like he owe her that. 

''Sorry... Congratulation though! I'm sure handling a pregnancy  isn't easy, you'll need Even to be there for you so I'd understand if you need to qui-'' 

''Listen, Vilde,'' Even started, looking at her in the eyes. ''I appreciate you trying to be nice and care about Fiona and I's...baby but, I'm _not_ quitting the play. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not and this play _will_ be about an homosexual couple. Although this school claims to be LGBTQ friendly, I don't see them doing much for the community. This will be a nice way to show support for the community.'' 

''But, Brendon isn't gay. He's a girl. A _confused_ girl. Isn't it why you gave him the role, to make him understand that being a girl is the right thing?'' 

This is the biggest bullshit Even heard today. The more Vilde talks, the more stupid and shallow she sounds. 

Even almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_. 

''I gave Brendon the role of Juliet because he was the best for the role, not because he was born a _girl_. What the fuck? That's sick to think I would do that; I'm not transphobic, on the contrary, I'm proud of Brendon for doing this. Not every trans people have the guts to come out during high school. High school is hard on teenagers and harder on trans teenagers. And, Brendon _has_ talent; someone has to give him a chance and opportunities and maybe this role will open doors for him if he want to pursue into acting.''

''I-I don't agree to this! I don't want my play to be about gays.'' 

Fiona raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, stepping in between she and Even. ''Are you homophobic, Vilde?'' she asked, waiting for the girl's answer. Even raised his eyebrows too, waiting.

''No. No, no. I'm _not_ ,'' she denied. ''I like gays. I want a gay best friend so we can go shopping together and all!''

''That's a bit stereotypical? Not all gays loves shopping and fashion.''

''I know.''

''Why are you so against Even changing _Romeo+Juliet_ for _Romeo+Jules_  if you aren't homophobic?'' Fiona asked, this time quicker than Even.

Vilde looked down, intimidated by Fiona's gaze and stayed silent for a moment. ''I have to go, I have to see my Science teacher,'' she said and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Even and Fiona watched her leave before looking at each other and a confused look on their faces. _What the hell just happened?_  The two sat back down and finished their lunch because now that Vilde was gone, they don't have a fake nurse appointment to go. 

''So, this is the Nissen snake you're stuck with?'' Scrunching his nose, Even nodded. ''What a bitch.'' 

Fifteen minutes into their conversation - or _debate_ \- about who's the hottest between Chris and Liam Hemsworth, Even's phone buzzed on the table.

[From: Vilde]

_Just spoke to Mr Queen, I quit the play._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back this weekend to go over this chapter because I have a show on Friday and right now, my brain is elsewhere. I'll be better on Sunday - give me Saturday to recover, okay? Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Even creating controversy around school? Making the play about an homosexual couple? Vilde quitting the team? Fiona being...pregnant? 
> 
> p.s. You'll meet Brendon in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter four // Torsdag 16:27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than planned...but it's here! I had so much fun on Friday!! - you know it was a good show when you come back with bruises...or maybe I'm just a klutz? I got pictures with the signers/band and this one guy was hitting on me all night, haha.

  A part of Even was happy Vilde left the drama department but, another part wasn't. He wasn't sad. No. Why would Even be sad over Vilde's departure? All she did was criticize his opinions and exclude him of all decisions concerning the play. He's on his own now which means he'll be the one making _all_ the decisions concerning the musical including planning and organizing team meetings for decors, costumes, dancing choreography; this is a lot and very time consuming but, he can do it. 

At least, that's what Even tells himself.

The bell announcing the end of the day rang and Even rushed trough the halls, freshly printed scripts in the brown box he was carrying. Vilde dropped them off at the secretary's office this morning and Even picked them up after class.

He unlocked the auditorium and dropped the box on one of the chairs, dropping his school bag next to it. Everyone should be arriving soon. 

Even opened his bag and pulled out his notebook, reading trough today's plan. He didn't have time to make a new plan for today since Vilde's departure was very last minute so he'll have to stick with Vilde's original plan: a game. She suggested they did a game to get to know everyone a little better before starting this big project. 

Brendon was the first to arrive in the auditorium. ''Am I too early?'' he asked, seeing there was no one except Even in the auditorium. 

''No, no,'' Even assured, smiling at the brunette boy. ''Better be early than late. The others should be there soon. Come in.''

There was a small hesitation from Brendon but he joined Even by the empty stage. Brendon watched Even count the scripts he just took out of the brown box, only now noticing the blonde girl from the auditions wasn't there. ''Where's your co-director?'' 

''Vilde left. I'm the only director, now,'' Even replied, putting the scripts back in their box once he was sure there was enough copies for everyone. 

''Oh, okay.''

''I wanted to wait until everyone gets here but, since you're the first to arrive today, I'll let you on a little secret...I've changed the names for the play. Juliet is now _Jules_.''

''Jules?'' Brendon repeated, confused. 

''I can already see the titles.'' Even raised his hands, pointing at a fictive banner, '' _Romeo+Jules: the musical_ , the most forbidden love story of all times. People will talk about it for years...if everything is done right and goes as planned.''

Brendon looked hesitant. ''I'm not into boys, you know...'' 

Even chuckled. ''It doesn't matter. You're an actor. You're portraying someone, a character. It doesn't have to reflect your personality.'' The younger boy nodded. ''I'm not asking you to have sex on stage but, there _is_ going to a some kissing and romantic encounters with Isak - the guy who plays Romeo. Do you think you can do it?''

Before they could continue their conversation, a small group of people came in and Even went to greet them. 

Soon enough, everyone was there and Even presented himself and explained all the changes that have been made for the play. Surprisingly, everyone took the changement of sexuality well and thought Even's idea was brilliant. He was afraid some people would pull a Vilde and leave. 

''Will Vilde come back? I liked her vision,'' said a chorus girl - Sara.

Even shook his head. ''No. Vilde quit. She's _not_ coming back.''

After that, Even was quick to move on and explain the small activity to get to know everyone. He wasn't feeling this activity but it's not like he had another option. If only Vilde didn't decide to quit a few hours before the first play meeting...

They were playing a very simple - and juvenile in Even's opinion - game where you write three things about you on a piece of paper and people have to guess who it is. To spice it up, Even decided to place a lie between the two facts. Two truths, one lie is more convenient for teenagers. 

After everyone had written down their two truths and one lie, Even placed them in this bowl hat Eva found backstage. It was a bit misshaped and dirty but it's just for a game, it doesn't matter. Even was the first to drew a paper out of the hat. 

''I've hooked up with be best friend's boyfriend during winter break. I sabotaged my friend's date because I liked the guy she liked. My boobs are fake,'' Even read. He looked up at the others sitting in a circle on the stage, trying to guess who's paper this is. ''The boobs thing is obviously fake, no one does that in high school,'' laughed Even, shaking his head. 

''Who do you think it is,'' asked a blonde girl with perfect eyebrows. ''I bet it's Noora, she's so flat.''

''Me? Why me? It's not me!'' Noora defended. 

''Because I saw you talking to Jonas-

''Jonas? My ex, Jonas?'' Eva jumped in, eyes wide as she looked at Noora. 

''Oh my god, I did not hook up with Jonas. He's not my type...''

Even regrets starting this stupid game. He should've went with a read-along of the play instead of Vilde's game. People aren't getting to know each other, they're _fighting_. ''I think we're gonna leave the part where we try to guess who write the paper. Let's not create drama before-''

The tan skinned girl in front of Even rolled her eyes. ''Really, that's no what you said when we were in the locker room before break.''

''Before break?!'' exclaimed Eva. 

''Girls!'' Even yelled, bringing everyone back to order. ''Can you please keep the personal drama out of theater hour? Let's continue, shall we? It's your turn, Sara.'' He handed the hat to her and she drew a paper from the hat, reading it out loud. 

''I almost hooked up with a teacher. I killed my pet fish. I had sex with my mom's boyfriend.''  

 As much as Even wanted to say the teacher or the mother's boyfriend was the lie, a part of him knew it wasn't the right answer.

A wave of gossiping erupted as they tried to guess who wrote this despite not being a part of the game anymore. Names were being thrown left and right and Even might have heard the words 'slut' and 'whore' coming from a few girls's mouth. 

The desire to bang his head against the wall behind him was strong. They're been playing this game for ten minutes and he's already so fucking done. 

The initial goal was to find common interest or help others, not opening Gossip Wonderland. Even should've known better with the amount of girls in the room, it was bound to happen. Not that guys are better... Most truths/lies were about relationship problems - cheating was _very_ common -, crushes and other selfish problems. Theater is _not_ the place to unload you dirty laundry. It was annoying to hear the same problems over and over. 

Some papers left people shocked and surprised and although guessing who wrote it wasn't a part of the game anymore, Even did guess a couple. He was able to guess Brendon's - he gave himself up when he wrote he was a girl as his lie. Noora's were also easy, she talked about moving out of her parent's house at sixteen. Her parents live on the same street as Even and he doesn't see her there anymore. 

''I'm a bad dancer. My dad tried to kill me. I've had sex in exchange of money,'' Eva read, a troubled look on her face. ''This is tricky one...'' she hesitated. ''They all could be lies in my opinion. Who audition for a musical if they cannot dance? Doesn't make sense. The dad thing, it's...it can't be true. I feel like it's too dramatic to be true. And the sex, well... Teenagers are money hungry. I think the lie is the...dad? I wanted to say dance but, maybe the person meant they aren't the best at dancing, like, professional level.'' 

After everyone read a paper and there was none left in the hat, Even handed the scripts. _Fucking finally_. He wanted this game to be over a long time ago. It's the last time he follow Vilde's planing. ''I want everyone to read the whole script and highlight their parts for Monday. On Monday, we'll go over the whole play and go over the first scene if we have time. Start learning your lines as soon as possible, I'll see you all on Monday.''

Everyone was dismissed and instead of following everyone outside the auditorium, Isak stayed. He has time left before catching his bus and figured, why not go talk to Even? Isak was wearing a red and white jacket and a darker red snapback, his curly blonde hair peaking out on the sides. His green eyes caught Even and Isak smiled before walking in his direction. 

''Did Vilde leave because of me?''

''No,'' Even replied. 

Isak nudged him with his elbow. ''Our plan didn't work.'' 

Even smiled at Isak and Isak smiled back. ''Have you looked at your parts yet? Come to me if you need an explanation about a scene or have any trouble with the script. _Romeo+Juliet_ 's script isn't easy to understand due to the different language but, we can always make some changes if it's too problematic. I can modernise the script if-'' 

''I'm sure it's fine,'' Isak assured him. The older boy smiled and Isak searched for something else to say. He saw Even zipping up his bag and panicked, blurting out the first thing that came in mind. ''Well, this game was...interesting. I learned a lot about girl drama, I learned a lot of things I didn't want to hear too.'' Isak grimaced, thinking about the peson who gave a chlamydia to a guy from the football team which means now a lot of girls might have it too. 

''Ugh, it was a disaster,'' Even groaned. ''This game was a big mistake...''

Isak laughed. ''We all learn from our mistakes.'' 

''I shouldn't have followed Vilde's plan. This dumb game was her idea.'' 

''It was Vilde's idea?'' Isak snickered, leaning against the edge of the stage, his back now pressed against it. ''Why am I not surprised.''

''You know Vilde?'' Even asked, raising an eyebrow.

If Isak knows Vilde, does that mean he's from Nissen too? Even hasn't seen Isak around before winter break, he must be from Nissen. 

''Yeah, she's in my English and gym class. She's...intense. One of my friend has a crush on her and honestly, I don't understand. How can you want to date someone like her? She's so bossy and self-centered. I was once assigned to do a school project with her... _never again_. It was a fucking nightmare.'' 

Even sympathise with the younger boy. He's worked on the play with her for a few days and he stopped counting the times he wanted to throw a chair at her. 

''Bossy? You  fucking tell me! She wanted to decide _everything_ ; the cast, the script, the decors, the costumes, the songs, the dancing. I had to remind her that it wasn't Vilde's play but Vilde _and_ Even's play.''

''Vilde doesn't know what teamwork means - or she purposely crosses the 'team' from teamwork.''

''Sounds like her,'' Even agreed as he checked his phone, seeing his bus would be there in five minutes. Shit, he has to hurry. He completely lost track of time when talking with Isak. ''Well, not that I don't like talking with you, Isak, but I have to be home before six or my dad will call the cops and fill in a missing file.'' 

Isak laughed and Even wish he was joking. 

They picked up their bags and exited the auditorium. Even pulled out his key and locked the auditorium so no one would sneak in during the night and vandalise it. It happened two years ago and that's why the auditorium has to be lock when not occupied. 

The school's halls were empty and only a few classrooms had the lights on - teachers working late, probably. ''The school's kinda creepy at night. It's so silent and...empty.'' 

Even liked the silent halls. It's peaceful. The halls are always so loud during the day, it's almost impossible to imagine the same halls can be so quiet. 

Sneaking behind the younger boy without thinking, Even grabbed his hips, causing a squeal from Isak. He turned and glared at Even, flipping him off. 

Even laughed. ''You scared, Isak?''

Isak rolled his eyes as if to sa 'don't be ridiculous'. ''I'm _not_!'' he defended.

Even raised his eyebrows and gave Isak a look. He didn't believe him. If he wasn't scared, he wouldn't have squealed like that when Even sneaked behind him. 

''Don't you have a bus to take, _Mr Director_?'' Isak asked, changing subject. 

The bus! Yes. 

''Thank you for reminding me, _Romeo_.'' He winked at Isak and the two started walking again and this time, the made it out of the school. 

On the bus ride home, Even sat by the window, looking outside as the city darkened and street lights turned on. A content sigh left his lips as he pressed his head against the window like he does every nights, feeling the cold glass against his skin. He had a mildly shitty day so he doesn't know why he feels so light right now but he's not gonna complain. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter...I can't wait to get to the fun parts - a few chapters to go. I hope you liked the Evak interaction! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Brendon? (You'll see more of him in the next chapters, he's kind of a main.) The two truths one lie game? Evak talking after the play meeting? Giving each other playful nicknames?


	13. Chapter five // Mandag 16:42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost parts of this chapter and had to start over so this might not be as good as the first time. I hate when that happen, ugh. 
> 
> p.s. I'll add the chapter header sometime this weekend - didn't have time to make one...oops.

 

  Although it wasn't super comfortable - let's be real, your ass fucking hurts after half an hour -, sitting on the floor was the most convenient when doing a read-along. This way, you can see everyone and know your scenes partners. It helps you get to know your surroundings and situate yourself during the scenes. 

Even sat with the group of actors and played the narrator. They won't need one during the play but, it's great to have for repetitions. It helps set the scenes since everyone's sat down.

Script held tight in his left hand and denim jacket resting in his lap,  Even continued his reading, his voice echoing inside the auditorium. ''Romeo catches Jules's eyes trough the glass of the fish tank. Their eyes lock for a few seconds and those seconds are enough for Romeo to know he's in love. He has never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. Jules looks away but Romeo never breaks his stare. Jules blushes but smiles at Romeo. Romeo steps closer to the glass, his face almost touching it. Jules follows his gaze and smiles shyly, butterflies rising in his stomach. Romeo smiles back and put his hand on the glass. Jules is about to do the same on his side but the nurse interrupts, coming behind Jules,'' he read. Even looked up from his script and glanced at Noora. 

''Sir, your mother calls,'' Noora, who plays the nurse, said.

''The nurse takes Jules's arm and he follows her forcefully trough the crowded ballroom. Jules looks behind him as the nurse drags him to the ballroom. Romeo tries to follow them, a few meters behind but losses the sight of Jules; there is too many people. The nurse leads Jules to a young girl, about Jules's age - Paris - and, knowing what he had to do, Jules offers her his hand asked her to dance.'' Again, Even looked up from his script, this time searching Isak with his eyes.

''May I have this dance?'' followed Isak, eyes on his script, concentrated.

''As they dance, Jules keeps looking trough the room, searching for Romeo with his eyes. Romeo stops when he caught Jules's eyes, his whole body frozen in place because Jules is dancing with someone else. Romeo watches Jules dance with Paris. Jules's hands left Paris's, excusing himself. Paris nods at him and he disappears trough the mass of bodies. Once he's out of Paris's sight, Jules looks around the ballroom for Romeo. He doesn't see him. Romeo sneaks behind Jules's back and grabbed his hand, pulling Jules toward him. They hide behind a column. Romeo brings Jules's hand to his lips and kisses Jules's hand while looking trough his eyes.''

Isak looked up and his green eyes stopped on Even. He stared at him and it didn't make sense because, as Romeo, he should be looking at _Brendon_ , not the director. Romeo is in love with Jules Capulet, therefore, he should be looking at him. Except, Brendon isn't the one Isak wants to look at...

Even skipped the kissing scene; they'll have to work on that anyway and cut some of it because, as much as he loved watching it in the movie - is there a part he does _not_ like in the movie? -, he's afraid the public won't like to see their kids making out on stage. It's not very appropriate for a school play. And if he wants to promote tolerance, making the same sex couple look like horny boys who can't keep it in their pants, it's _not_ the way to go. It'll only confirm those gay stereotypes about gays being horny all the time and acting like bunnies...which is not true. Not everyone is like that. 

This play is going to be tricky. Even has to be careful with _everything_ he does. Lucky for him, neither Isak or Brendon talk 'gay' which is surprising given Brendon is born a girl. Maybe he takes hormones? Is he old enough to take hormones? With the costumes comes a few complications too. Although Even thinks of pink as a gender-neutral color - since when does colors have genders? -, not everyone shares his opinion. If he were to put pink on Romeo or Jules's costume, he'll only conforms the gay stereotype that only gays guys wears pink - which is false. Purple is a risky territory but it can pass. 

''Romeo follows Jules as the nurse dragged him away, again. This time, he was able to follow Jules but a part of him wish he lost him because, when he saw who Jules's mother was, Romeo's smile fell: Jules is a Capulet.''

''Is he a Capulet?'' wondered Romeo out loud.

''Catching Jules looking at Romeo, the nurse leaned to whisper something to the boy.''

''His name is Romeo, and he's a Monte- Montage; the only son of your great enemy,'' explained the nurse, butchering Romeo's last name. ''Sorry,'' apologized Noora.

Even chuckled and shook his head. ''It's fine. As long as you learn how to pronounce Montague before the premiere night,'' he teased, making a few people laugh. ''Jules's face blanched, his eyes never leaving Romeo who was still standing at the start of the stairs.''

The rest of the read-along went well - if you don't count the numerous mispronunciations everyone struggled with but, it wasn't surprising. The script _is_ difficult. It's an old language, a lot of people aren't familiar with some of these words and although a few complained about the language, Even refuses to make it too modern. They didn't have cellphones or Facebook in Romeo and Juliet era. 

There was half an hour left before everyone leaves so Even had Brendon and Isak go on stage. Thirty minutes is not a lot of time but, Even wanted to test the chemistry between the two boys. Chemistry was inexistant during the read-along which wasn't surprising because let's be honest, read-along are boring but, maybe it'll be different once they're on stage. 

It was _not_.

Brendon was great. Even could feel the brunette's nervousness in his voice but, he read his lines and was into character while Isak... Isak was not there. It's like someone else who looked like Isak took his place on stage. This Isak wasn't the Isak Even saw and loved at the _Romeo+Juliet_ auditions. This Isak was monotonous and his voice was off. 

For the first time of each scenes, Even doesn't exige a lot from the actors. He ignored the way their feet are placed, if they know their lines or not. None of this is worth telling people off at this stage of the play. They're literally just starting. But Isak's mediocre performance had Even standing from his seat and walking over to the stage. He felt bad for doing this but, he can't let him continue. ''Isak, are you okay? Because I feel like...you're not feeling it.''

The second Isak looked at Even, the older boy could read the disappointment in his eyes; he knows his performance was bad. Isak scratched the back of his neck and sighed, trying to come up with an excuse. ''I'm just...warming up.'' 

Brendon raised an eyebrow sassily. ''Warming up?! We've been doing this scene for  _twenty_ minutes.''

Working on the same scene for twenty minutes isn't a lot but considering they haven't gone farther than the first two pages of the said scene - there's ten in total -, it's bad. Really bad. They should be a page seven at least, not _two_.

Isak sighed; he feels stuck. Everyone is looking at him and he doesn't know what to do or say. He hates situations like this. He doesn't want to admit it but, there's a reason why his acting sucks today...he just can't say it. He's afraid it would shock - or hurt - people and Isak doesn't want to hurt people. ''Look, I don't know if I can do this. I thought I could but I...I'm not sure anymore.'' 

Letting Isak go and casting another boy for Romeo would've been what any director would've done. People always takes the easy way. 

Not Even Bech Næsheim.

After dismissing everyone, Even stepped in just as Isak was about to leave. ''You stay,'' he said, putting his hand on the younger boy's arm to stop him. ''I wish to have a talk with you.''   

Even wants to talk to him, _oh shit_. 

Isak gulped and sat down on one of the many worn in navy blue seat of the auditorium. Once everyone had left and the doors were closed, Even sat next to Isak. ''Do you want to know why I gave you this role, Isak? When you came to me last week and demanded explanations, I saw a boy who knows what he's worth and stands up for himself and goes after what he really wants. I gave you the role because you reminded me of Romeo. You promised me you were ready to work hard for this role and wouldn't disappoint me.''

''Is that why you wanted me to stay? To tell me you were disappointing in me?'' Isak rolled his eyes. ''You didn't need to do that, I know my acting was shit today. Just...find someone else.''

''Why are you giving up? I know you want this role.'' Isak feels so stupid. He _wants_ this role, he really do but something's stopping him and- Isak put his face in his hands, his elbows nagging into his lap. ''I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but, I know that you're the Romeo I need for this musical and, without Romeo...there is no _Romeo+Jules_.'' 

No _Romeo+Jules_? Does that mean Even would give up the play if Isak quits? No, no. That's crazy. Isak refuses to believe that. 

Lifting his face from his hands, Isak slowly turned to look at the other boy. ''You'd give up the play for me?'' Isak asked, just to be clear. Maybe he misunderstood? Even wouldn't give up the play for some second year boy, right?

Even nodded, confirming Isak's doubt. ''Yeah. You're the only Romeo this school has. There's no one else.'' 

Isak huffed and looked away. ''Don't guilt me into leaving, that's no cool,'' he said.

''But I mean it!''

''I'm sure you can replace me, I'm not hard to replace.''

''Isak-''

His eyes widen when he realized what he said. Isak isn't mean to say that. He doesn't want to bother or annoy people with his personal problems. '' _Shit_. Erm, I should get going. I...I have to pick up my sister from kindergarten.''  

Isak stood and grabbed his bag but, again, Even stopped him.  ''Don't leave.'' 

''Let go of me,'' Isak said, although he didn't move or try to shake away Even's hand on him. 

'' _No_.''

''Why can't you let go of me?''

''I don't know.'' 

His answer confused Isak to no end. _What the fuck?_

Even stood and crossed the distance between him and Isak. ''I can see it in your eyes that there's a reason you want to quit, a reason you refuse to tell me. Why don't you tell me? Whatever it is, I won't judge you. I don't judge people.''

_Why? Because I don't know how to say this without sounding transphobic...or like a fucking asshole._

They stood there, between the stage and the first row of seats, in silence. The hand on Isak's arm gave the younger boy a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't hate the feeling of Even's hand on him. 

A debate of thoughts took place in Isak's head. A part of him wanted to quit but another wanted to stay because he loves acting so, so much and he's playing Romeo fucking Montague. Although he never watched _Romeo+Juliet_ , this is a classic and he feels extremely lucky to be the lead for his first high school play. If the play is a success, he can put this in his college application next year. Not to mention the media and press who will come to the representations and write reviews and, most likely, talk about him. This is a huge opportunity, he can't let it slip.

''I'm not comfortable playing with a transgender.'' Isak turned to face Even, feeling the need to justify himself. ''I don't hate him, I have nothing against Brendon, it's his choice to dress like a guy but...I don't know. It's weird. I don't know what to think or what to say to him..or her. I don't understand. He looks like a guy but I know he's a girl under all that. You said it was going to be a story about an homosexual couple, how is this an homosexual couple if one of them has a girl body?'' 

Out of all things Even could've said or done, he laughed. It wasn't laughing at Isak, it was more of a light chuckle. ''What was your first thought when you looked at Brendon? Would you have guessed he was a girl before someone told you he was trans?'' Isak shook his head. ''I think you should do some research on trans people...or you can ask Brendon. I'm sure he'll be willing to answer your questions if you ask nicely. Maybe you'll understand more.''

''How can I act like I'm in love with a guy when the one playing the guy isn't one himself?'' 

''You're also not Italian.'' 

Isak gave even a confused look. ''What?'' 

''Talk to Brendon.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you start screaming at Isak for being shallow, I want you to understand that not everyone is as informed about transgenders. Not all parents teaches they kids about various genders or anything LGBTQ+ related. What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know in the comments below and don't forget to leave kudos! 
> 
> Thoughts on Isak staring at Even during the read-along? Isak being confused about Brendon? Even saying there is no play without Isak?


	14. Chapter five // Onsdag 7:03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Sorry I took this chapter out for a moment, I wasn't happy with it and it was writing in a rush so I re-worked on it and now it's back up. If you had read the first version, please re-read this chapter, some things have changed and I wouldn't want you to miss some - maybe important - informations.

_Rumors_. 

Even hates rumors. He doesn't understand them. What's the point spreading rumors about something that happened or is happening? What's the point tarnishing someone's reputation by spreading false - sometimes true - informations about them? It doesn't matter if it's about your ex or something you heard in the girl's changing room. If it doesn't concern you, leave it. 

Another thing Even hates: _social medias_. 

He hates how everyone tries to make their life look perfect and enviable when in reality...it's _not_. They aren't this perfect person their Facebook profile or Instagram account makes them out to be. They're just like everyone. They have problems. They have shitty days. They have bad skin days and don't always look fashionable. 

Social medias aren't used the way they should. Facebook should be to keep up whit your friends despite distance, not to post pictures of yourself in your underwear first thing in the morning or explain in detail the sex you and your boyfriend just had. Twitter is not for bullying others behind your computer screen.  Instagram isn't to brag about your expensive car or post twenty selfies a day. Snapchat is not- you can do whatever on Snapchat, nobody cares, it's only up for twenty-four hours. 

And when these two teams up together, you better pray you aren't the victim. 

Wednesday morning, Even woke up to his phone blowing up on his nightstand. _What the fuck?_ This is so unusual. He gets messages during the night but it's never this crazy. Most of the time, it's all from Fiona who's having a crisis about clothes, TV shows or boys - and sometimes it's all three. 

Although some texts were from the raven haired girl, most of the messages were notifications from Facebook. 

 _Something is going on_.

Following his instinct, Even opened his Facebook app and scrolled down his notifications. Apparently, everything came from a message some girl called Ingrid posted. Ingrid? Who's Ingrid? Even doesn't know an Ingrid... 

Reading Vilde's comment, Even couldn't help but roll his eyes, _what an hypocrite_. She sounds like they're best friends...they're _not_.

The list of comments went on and on but Even stopped reading them. They were all the same anyway. Either someone was happy for them, or calling Fiona a slut. He didn't bother replying to anyone or denying the rumor, people are gonna believe what they want anyway. They don't care about the truth. 

He put his phone down and got ready for school, mentally preparing himself for the glares and judgmental stares he's get at school the second he steps inside the building. 

On his way to school, Even tried to reach Fiona but she didn't answer. Maybe she's not coming to school today? Did she read all the nasty comments about her? Is she...hurt? Or pregnant for real? Even started to worry. He was about to go the other way and see if she was at her house when he heard his dad call out at him. 

''Have a good day,'' Frederic said. Even gave him a small smile and he drove off. 

It's weird that his dad drives him to school every mornings. Well, _Even_ finds it weird. Before he was diagnosed, Even would take the bus and sit with his best friend every mornings but, not anymore. Frederic insists on driving him no matter how busy he is. He said he wanted to spend more time with his son but Even thinks it's a subtle way to make sure he goes to school and doesn't skip. 

He watched his dad's car leave the parking lot and entered the school. The halls were already filled with students and, it took one person to notice him for all of them to start whispering and pointing at him. 

_Didn't your mom tell you pointing at people is rude?_

Walking past them, Even wanted to laugh. Do they really believe he got Fiona pregnant?

''Hey, _daddy_.'' Even whirled around, about to snap, his face softening when he saw familiar raven hair. Fiona smiled and threw an arm around Even's shoulder despite his height. ''What are you thinking for the names? Sawyer? Melanie?''

He scrunched his face. Melanie? Hell no. ''Sounds too much like Melania to me.''

Of course. Even _hates_ Thrump, he would never give his child a name that ressembles his wife's name. It's like calling their child fucking Donald. 

Fiona laughed.''I can't believe people really think we are going to be parents.''

''Where does this rumor even comes from?'' asked Even. ''It's absurd.''

''A lot of people believe this rumor, you'd be surprised. I got weird looks from teachers this morning when I turned in an assignment. I'm not going to be a teen mom, what the hell.''  

''Do you see us being parents?'' 

''We'd be the best parents.'' 

''Or the _worst_.'' 

''They'd be the prettiest kids. Black hair with blue eyes.'' 

''Or blonde with dark eyes.'' 

Fiona glared at Even. ''No. If we're going to have kids together, they need to have _your_ eyes.''

Even rolled his eyes as they stopped at his locker. ''We're _not_ having babies, Fi,'' he reminded her as he did his code to unlock his locker.

''I know...'' The raven haired girl pressed her back against the lockers and held her books to her chest. ''Hey, let's do something! Let's promise each other that if we aren't married before...let's say twenty-seven years old, we go to Vegas and get married in front of Elvis.''

Marriage shouldn't be something you think about when you're in high school. You should think about your plans for the coming weekend, not who you're gonna spend your life with and/or have children with. 

''Elvis, really?'' asked Even, raising his eyebrows. 

''What's wrong with Elvis? If you don't like Elvis, maybe we could ask him to wear another costume but I doubt he'll-''

An amused laugh left Even's lips. Fiona and her crazy ideas... ''It won't work, Fiona. I can't marry you. I can't make this promise.''

''Why the hell not? I'm not wifey material enough or you?'' she joked, nudging him with her elbow. 

For Fiona and Even, marriage has a different signification. For Fiona, marriage is just a piece of paper that can be undone when you get sick of the other person. She saw her parents getting married and getting divorces over and over. Marriage has lost its initial meaning. Even has another opinion of marriages. To him, marriage is all about love. It's a promise of love; something beautiful and meaningful. He doesn't care where the ceremony is or what ring he'll have on his ring finger, all that matters is the feelings he'll have for his significant other. Boy or girl, it's not important either. Marrying someone you love with all your heart is all that matters. 

The blonde shook his head, History books in his hands as he closed his locker. ''No. You're perfect the way you are but...I can't marry someone I'm not in love with.''

''Aw, you're so romantic, Evy,'' Fiona cooed and Even rolled his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? I know you're disappointed because Isak wasn't in this chapter but, this story is in Even's point of vue, you can't always see Isak. Isak's not the center if Even's life - not yet hehe. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I love reading you all and know who likes my story, xx
> 
> Thoughts on the rumor about Fiona and Even? Do you think Isak will believe it? Who started the rumor? Even's idea of marriage?


	15. Chapter five // Torsdag 16:54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long to update, I started pre-writing a new story and I kinda got lost into it and forgot I had other stories to update... Oops?

 

  It was now Thursday and the rumor concerning Fiona's pregnancy had died down a bit, much to the two concerned's disappointment. They had fun while it lasted. It was funny to see all those hypocrites who called themselves their 'friends' talking shit in their back just becuase of a rumor going around. At least, now, they know who their real friends are. 

Mr Queen even had them come to his office and they had to tell him it was just a silly rumor and no one was pregnant. It was very awkward. 

Although they made it clear it was false, some girls still came to Even to congratulate him on the baby in the way when they arrived for theater practice. 

For today's practice, Even was hoping to squeeze the whole script and do a stage practice to see if there is any modifications to be made with the script or actors. He'd like to know it _before_ the premiere night if something is not right. 

They were in the middle of a scene between Romeo and his parents when Brendon walked up to Even, a frown on his forehead. ''I feel like Isak hates me or something.'' 

Even raised his eyebrows at Brendon. ''Why do you think that?''

''Have you seen him on stage? He _never_ messes up, his acting is spotless but, when we're together on stage...he fucks up,'' Brendon explained.

 _It's not your fault_ , Even wanted to say but, in a way, it _was_ Brendon's fault...just, not the way he thinks. 

''We just started the repetitions, give him time.''

Time? Isak doesn't need time, he needs another Juliet - or Jules. Someone that isn't Brendon Hale. Someone who wouldn't make him uncomfortable on stage, someone who is a boy - or a girl - physically _and_ mentally. 

Pursing his lips, Brendon sat down in one of the auditorium seats, watching the everyone from there. Seeing the actors from the seats gives a different perspective from when you are on stage. You see things you don't see when you are performing. Things like the way Even is looking at some actors, the pride in his eyes when someone gets their lines right...and the wince when someone butcher another's name.

A smile form on their director's lips as he looked at the stage - at Isak, precisely. Stars form in the third year's blue eyes as the young Romeo recited his next line, putting emotions and passion into his words. _He's so talented._

''I'm not blind. I see things.'' Brendon followed Even's eyes and looked up at Isak on stage, saying his lines perfectly without looking at his script. ''I know you have a preference for him.''

Even frowned. ''A preference for who?'' 

He almost said it...but he didn't. He took a different approach, not wanting to create unnecessary drama. If no one noticed, he's not gonna be the one who tells the world. '' _Romeo_.'' 

The beaming smile that spread on Even's face had Brendon on the edge of his seat. _Is he gonna admit his favoritism for Isak?_ Brendon wondered. That's what it is - favoritism. Even always defends Isak no matter how many times he fucks up and keeps praising him for his theatrical talents. He's his favorite and despite trying to be subtle, Brendon noticed and he thinks it's unfair. Directors shouldn't be allowed to have favorites. 

''Romeo is an amazing character. I wish I could play him.'' 

_What?_

Brendon raised an eyebrow. ''Why can't you?''

The older boy laughed. ''Can't sing that well.'' 

Their conversation was cut short when Brendon was demanded on stage for the next scene. 

It was the 'pool' scene which Even changed into a field/garden scene. Creating a pool would be too complicated and there's no way they are getting a real pool for the play. Mr Queen wouldn't approve. He'd think Even is manic if he were to ask for a fucking pool and would call his dad. Instead, he decided to change the pool for a beautiful garden. Gardens were popular during the _Romeo+Juliet_ era. All rich people had gardens in their backyard. Big, beautiful garden filled with flowers - _lots_ of flowers -and a water fountain with fishes and a cute bench (maybe?) or a swing. It'll be cheesy but since he can't re-create the real scene, that's the next best thing.

Brendon - Jules - stood in the back of the stage on the right where Jules's balcony window will be and looked at the horizon. Isak was just in front of him, in the 'garden' and looked up where he'll have to look at Jules. 

The rest of the stage is desert, except for the two boys. ''O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet,'' Jules said, looking at the sky, ignoring that Romeo is down, in the garden.

This was a classic line from the original story. Everyone and their mother has heard this one. Although the vocabulary wasn't easy to understand, he insisted on keep this line. This line is a part of what makes _Romeo+Juliet_ 's story so dramatic and tragic. Their love for each other was so strong that their didn't care about their names or the conflicts between their families. Striking it from the script would make no sense.

''Shall I speak now? Or remain silent?'' Romeo asked himself, his eyes looking anywhere except at Jules.

_Look at Brendon, Isak! Brendon._

Even wanted to make an intervention but, he can talk to him after the repetition, right? If he makes a pause in the middle of a scene and takes the boy aside, everyone will know something is up and Even doubts Isak wants the whole theater group to know about his little discomfort with the trans kid. 

Romeo comes out of his hiding and Jules smiles once he sees Romeo in the gardens and gets down to meet him. He goes for a kiss but Romeo stops him. ''Capulet?'' Romeo asked. Jules nodded slowly, wishing he wasn't a Capulet the second he saw Romeo's face was filled with pain and sadness. ''Our families have been ennemies for decades, they hate each other...''

Jules joined Romeo in the garden and grabbed Romeo's hand in his and Isak frowned when he felt Brendon's delicate hand in his. _This doesn't feel like a guy's hand_. He tried to cover his frown by turning his head on the side a little, taking a deep breath to focus on the scene and not the feeling of Brendon's hand in his. 

''Love is stronger than hate.Our families's political's conflicts shouldn't come between us.''

''Today would be my last day sharing the same air if someone sees me here, on Capulet grounds. Jules...we'd start a war if me, a Montague, was seen locking lips with Capulet's son. They'd think my father sent me to spy or, worse, _corrupt_ their son,'' Romeo explained, his eyes looking right trough Jules and, for the first time, keeping them there for more than three seconds. It's progress! 

''Isn't our love worth risking our lives, my love?''

The rest of the scene went relatively well and Even was proud of his leads. He could see Isak had worked on his acting and was starting to stop seeing himself as Isak Valtersen but putting himself into character and act like Romeo Montague. Even knew he had it in him; Isak _is_ Romeo, there is no one else who could replace him.

''Good job, Isak,'' Even called, as Isak got off stage, stopping in front of Even when he heard his name. ''You impress me every time with your talent.'' 

Isak smirked and looked down, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. 

Even thought the pink flush on Isak's cheek was cute - not to mention his shy, little smile. Even's so used to give compliment, he didn't think there were still people who blushed at them. Apparently, Isak still does. 

And when Isak thought something was blooming between he and Even, his hopes where crushed. 

''You were good too,'' Even added, turning to his second lead. 

Isak's smile disappeared, his face twisting into a small glare, green eyes sending daggers in Brendon's way before leaving to join another group of actors chatting in the third row. If Isak thought he was being subtle, he's gonna have to work on his subtlety because Brendon totally caught him. 

''See, he _hates_ me.''

Even chewed on his bottom lip, hesitating. He's not one to share other's secrets but he also doesn't like seeing people feel rejected or excluded which is how Brendon feels from Isak. He thinks the blonde Romeo has something against him. ''Isak doesn't hate you. He's...uncomfortable.'' 

And the secret slipped...

Brendon snorted, not believing him. Isak Valtersen, uncomfortable? That's ridiculous. He's so confident on stage, it doesn't makes sense. ''What?'' 

Before Even could realize what he said,  Isak heard and turned around, gaping at Even, brows furrowing. ''You said you wouldn't say anything... I trusted you! You're such an hypocrite. You said you don't like gossips and drama but you go around and spills people's secrets. What the fuck? This is embarrassing enough as it is, you didn't need to tell him...'' 

Isak turned on his heels, walking away and, without thinking, Even followed him, the whole crew of actors watching the scene, confused on what's happening except for Brendon who was technically a part of it.

Isak was embarrassed, he wanted to go home but there was still forty-five minutes left to today's repetition and they needs him for the play. He's one of the leads. If he leaves now, they can't continue. Isak knew it was selfish and immature to make a scene over something like that but he didn't care. He's a teenager, teenagers are selfish and immatures. 

So he left. 

He pushed open the big door and exited Bakka. 

He didn't go far though. He was just outside the building, his back pressed against the brick wall, hands covering his face, trying to hide his double embarassement. Not only Even spilled his secret but he also caused a small scene by leaving the auditorium like that and Isak can't decide which is the most embarrassing of the two.  

Isak sighed, removing his hands from his face and kicking a pebble with his left foot just as the door opened and Even poked his head out. Isak didn't need to turn and see to know it was Even and not Brendon who followed him outside. He just _knew._

_It means he cares, Isak told himself. Or he wants to apologize._

Isak was kinda hoping it was the first.

''I'm sorry,'' were the first word Even said when the door closed behind him and Isak rolled his eyes. ''Brendon thought you hates him, that you had something against him-''

Crossing his arms, Isak turned to face Even, still angry. ''And you thought, why not spilling Isak's secret to make him feel better about himself?'' Even looked down, he knew shouldn't have told Brendon Isak's secret. ''Putting someone down to make others feel better is shitty, Even...but, telling someone's secrets after promising you'd never tell a fly and that they could trust you is shittier.'' 

Even gulped, the betrayed look on Isak's face making him feel bad. 

''I'm sorry,'' he repeated before going back inside, leaving Isak outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I'll come back to it later. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> p.s. Be prepared, next chapter is a big one. Revelations and something else you might like... ;) 
> 
> Thoughts on Brendon thinking Isak hates him? Isak making progress with Brendon? Even spilling Isak's secret?


	16. Chapter six // Fredag 23:01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge sorry for the wait. Skam ended and then I went to an outdoor party with my cousin and it was a MESS. We got rained on and came back all wet and muddy and...drunk. Our tent got rolled over by some drunk idiots and we had to pack up and go home. We slept in the camping van to not disturb anyone sleeping inside and only found out how muddy we were the next morning haha. Back to Skam, I'm sad it ended, and I'm not happy with Chris (Schistad)'s ending! I wanted him with Eva, not...Emma. Jonas is great though. Loved them together. It's just the Chris/Emma I'm bitter/iffy about.

 

  Even thought he had made progress but, right now, as he sat in the bathtub, curtain shower shielding him from the large vanity mirror so he wouldn't have to see his reflexion, he realized that maybe he just ignored the truth instead of accepting it and moving forward. 

Shielding himself from reality, this is something Even does a _lot_.

His heart beating so fast behind his rib cage that for a minute he thought his heart was gonna explode. His thought were out of control, racing inside his head. Memories of _her_ flashed; black hair in the wind, her beautiful smile and contagious laugh. Even closed his eyes tighter, trying to wash the painful memories away. 

_Go away. Go away._

The bathroom door opened but Even heard nothing, having completely zoned out from the outside world. He didn't hear the door opening and closing nor when the person went for a wee. They were about to leave when they heard some heavy breathing coming from the tub.  

''What the fuck?!'' Isak said, pushing open the shower curtain. ''You could've said you were there, you- Even?'' His voice softened, sensing something was up with the older boy. Isak bit his lip, knowing he's not good at helping others and sat on the edge of the tub. ''Even,'' he repeated, reaching to put his hand on the boy's knee, hoping he'd get a reaction from him. 

Nothing.

Even was gone. He was lost in the madness inside his head, watching upsetting flashbacks of _her_ back to back. He could see her body on the passenger seat, folded in a way a body shouldn't be able to fold. Even could feel the bile going up his throat as he re-watched the horrific scene. His breathing started to fasten and Isak grew worried. 

Is he having a panic attack?

Isak tried to get a hold of Even's hands, forcing them away from his face but his body was too rigid. He didn't know what to do and honestly, he was a bit scared. It's not everyday you see someone having a PTSD episode and Isak has no idea what's going on or what put Even into this state. 

''Even, can you hear me? _Even_.'' 

He was still not responding. 

Most would've abandoned Even there, left him to himself in the bathroom but Isak isn't heartless. If someone look like they need help, he's staying and will do everything he can to help them. He won't leave until they're okay. 

For a second, Isak thought of calling one of Even's friend - they might know what is happening - but, he doesn't know any of his friends. He saw him hanging out with this black haired girl at school but, Isak doesn't know her name, less her number. Maybe she's here? Maybe she's at the party?

Even is she's  here, Isak would feel bad for leaving Even to himself in this bathroom while he goes looking for his friend. Anything could happen in his absence. Even could have a stroke or pass out. Did he take any drugs? Is he having a bad trip?

Isak doesn't know where he got this idea from but he leaned over the tub and turned on the tap, water falling from the shower head. It was cold but, this time, when Isak said Even's name, the boy moved. He started trashing around and Isak couldn't tell if it was tears on his cheeks or water from the shower. 

Glassy eyes and red bitten lips, looked confused and mentally lost. _Where am I? Why is Isak here...and in the bathtub with me?_  

''Isak?'' He said Isak's name so softly, his voice scratchy and tired. 

Turning off the tap, cutting the water completely, Isak kneeled in the tub by Even's feet. ''I'm here,'' he confirmed, relief washing trough him. ''Thanks fuck, you're okay. You had me so fucking scared.'' 

Even frowned, looking down, teeth stabbing his bottom lip in guilt. ''I'm sorry,'' he apologized but Isak shook his head. 

He hesitantly put his hand over Even's kneecap. ''Don't be.'' Even looked up, his bleu eyes meeting Isak's. His hair were wet, strings of hair falling into his eyes. ''I just- What happened? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal, I won't dig in or force things out of your mouth but, I just want to understand what I just witnessed. I felt so useless sitting there, trying to help you without knowing what the fuck was happening and how I could help. You were _gone_ , Even. Impossible to reach.'' 

Before tonight, Even never thought about this. He thought his PTSD episodes were gone for good and that he wouldn't have to deal with them again. That's why he never told anybody. Not even Fiona and she's his best friend but after tonight, maybe it's best if he tells someone about his PTSD episodes. Not everyone but, if one person is aware of his mental trouble, they'll be able to help if he has another episode. At least someone will know what to do and what's happening. 

Even's first idea was to tell his best friend but Fiona is probably passed out somewhere or still dancing downstairs. In both case, she's not in a right state to have a serious talk.

Isak _is_. Isak is there and not drunk - he probably has a beer or two in his veins but he's completely lucid. Isak is not a friend though. Isak is just this cute boy from the play he's directing. 

''D-did you hear what Elias said during the game?'' 

_Fucking games again._

Isak rolled his eyes. ''Elias is full of shit. He always makes up shit to get people's attention.'' 

Even was looking at him with big blue eyes, serious as ever. ''He was saying the truth about me, though.''

Isak frowned. ''I...I'm not sure I understand.''

''I killed someone.'' 

For a short moment, Even thought he had scared Isak but, that's not why Isak was silent. He was shocked. He didn't know what to say nor how he should take this heavy confession. Was Even serious? Did he really kill someone...or, is he joking? Isak didn't know. He tried to look trough Even's eyes to demystify the truth but he saw sadness and guilt in Even's eyes which could only mean one thing: _Even did kill someone_.

Even didn't leave him hanging for too long. For the first time in his life he told someone about one of his most painful secret. 

''Last year, Mikael and I were heading home after Yousef's birthday party and, let's say the party was...eventful. Allison, my girlfriend at the time, was upset and we fought in the car - her on the passenger seat and me in the backseat. I don't remember how it happened exactly but, Mikael lost control of the car and we hit the hospital sign. The car was completely pushed in on the passenger side, making it impossible for Allison and I to get out. Mikael was okay, just a few bruises and a headache. But, Allison...she died on the spot.''

''That's...wow. I-''

''You don't have to say anything. I don't need your pity.'' 

''That's not- What about you?''

''Me? I'm alive, aren't I?'' 

By the tone Even used, Isak knew better than to ask for more. If Even doesn't want to talk about it, it's okay. Isak will respect his decision. He already told him a lot.

They sat in the bath in an almost comfortable silence, neither of them feeling like breaking the peaceful atmosphere. Even's clothes were slowly drying and he kinda liked Isak's green eyes on him every few seconds, making sure he was okay and not having a second episode. 

Maybe this party isn't that shitty after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this update? Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Even's secret being revealed? It's one of many secrets...there's a lot more to come. Elias having a big mouth? (You'll see him again in the future.) Isak taking care of Even trough his episode?


	17. Chapter six // Lørdag 10:49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I last updated. Almost a month! There's a lot of thing going on in my life at the moment and I'm always exhausted and super anxious, I hate it. I need to stop worrying and overthinking...yeah, that's impossible. The wait for the next chapter will be less long, I'll try to not make you wait as long.

''Even?'' Frederik's voice said trough the wooden door. ''It's almost eleven. Is everything okay?'' 

It might be the weekend but, for Even, weekends aren't for sleeping in. Dr Smoak recommended he woke up and went to bed at the same time everyday. She said a routine is the best way to control bipolar disorder - along with the right treatment, of course. Sometimes, Frederik let him sleep a bit longer, an hour or two but never longer. He knows Even doesn't like it but he's getting used to it. 

Frederik knocked a second time and waited, only to be greeted by silence. ''Even,'' he repeated, worry starting to fill his guts.  Silence is  _not_  good. 

On the other side of the door, Even was laying in his bed, buried in his covers, fluffy blanket up to his chin, lashes fluttering against his cheeks from his heavy eyelids. Although he slept for ten hours, it feels like it was ten  _minutes_. Last night was an emotional train wreck for his brain. He went trough a lot of different emotions and it was hard on his mind. Hanse why he's still in bed at ten o'clock. 

**_______________**

**Fiona**

**10:49**

I'm sorry about last night. Just woke up and saw everything on

Facebook. Wish I was there for you instead of drinking and

dancing my life. I'm a bad best friend...sorry. Elias had no right 

to expose someone's past like he did. It was shitty of him. And 

to say you and him used to be friends... Remind me to kick him 

in the balls next time I see him!

**_______________**

Even put his phone beside his pillow after he read his best friend's text, pushing away the burning envy to open Facebook and see what everyone is saying. He knew it wasn't healthy and won't help his situation but, he still grabbed it and opened the app.

And regretted it.

> Last night, after Even exiled himself to the bathroom after Elias's big reveal, the latter's big mouth continued to divulge personal informations left and right. It was already pretty dirty to expose someone's past, why did people have to drag this onto social medias?

It's the second time Even ends up in the morning news on Facebook this week and, normally, he wouldn't give a shit about it but, these are about Allison. Although he and Allison left off on a bad foot, Even still cares about her and will always fight for her. He won't tolerate anyone talking shit about her, she doesn't deserves that.

> The comments and status got uglier as Even scrolled down and the more he read, the angrier he got.  All these posts are made up bullshit about them and, as sad as it sounds, a part of Even is glad Allison left their cruel world, she didn't deserve to read those nasty comments about her. The worst in that is that these people didn't really know who Allison was. They're just kids from school who saw her in the halls or at parties. 

They know  _nothing_.

Unable to read any more, Even turned off his phone. The screen turned black just as his bedroom door opened, revealing a mild worried Frederik. ''Hey. I didn't think you were up.''

Even's blue eyes lifted up to meet his dad's. ''I am.'' 

Once Frederik's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the teenager's room, he noticed the bags under his son's eyes and frowned. ''How do you feel today?'' Frederik asked. 

''Tired.'' 

Frederik sat on the edge of his Even's bed, raising an eyebrow. ''How come?'' 

Even shrugged. He was lying to his dad's face and he hated it but, if Frederik knew about the party, he'd be angry because a) Even lied and b) he went to a party and drank alcohol, something that doesn't mix well with his treatment. 

''I'm just tired, dad,'' Even promised. 

His father's eyes scrutted him attentively which annoyed the teenager. He's trying to decipher his mood and Even hates when he does that. It's like he doesn't believe him. Even can be tired without being depressed. Everyone gets tired sometimes. ''You can talk to me, Even. I'll always be there for you if you want to talk.'' 

''I know.'' The thing is, Even doesn't want to talk. He's talked enough about the accident to the police, various psychologists and even the judge during the trial. He's done talking about this. What he wants right now is to push those painful memories away and sleep. ''Can I sleep now?'' he asked. 

Frederik was hesitant at first. Sleeping too much is not good for him but Frederik can feel the exhaustion on his son. His voice is slow and soft, his face is a shade lighter than usual and his eyes are faded and- The man sighed in defeat. ''Okay. I'll let you rest...if you come to the kitchen for lunch. Won't be until an hour though. Deal?''

''Deal.''

After his dad left, Even picked up his phone to check what time it was when a notification popped on his screen.

_Friend request from Isak Valtersen._

Even smiled a little and accepted the boy's friend request, his mood changing a little. He wasn't grinning nor jumping around but, seeing Isak's friend request did give him this warm feeling in his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Even reading social media bullshit? Isak sending Even a friend request? 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, feedback is very appreciated, xx


	18. Chapter six // Onsdag 16:54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LONG time since I last updated but, don't think I stopped writing! I just took an unplanned break for the summer.

  Although the weekend had been difficult for Even, he was still up on stage on Monday, ready to go on with  _Romeo+Juliet_. He recognized a few faces from Facebook, people who fueled the gossip party but, promised himself to not let his personal life interfere with the play. The show must go on!

''Today I want to see who can sing  _and_  dance. Some of you might think it's dumb but, for the ones who cannot do both at the same time, they'll have to work harder or...we'll have to make some changes,'' declared Even, his voice echoing in the auditorium. 

Frowns appeared on people's faces, followed by whispers. No need to say, Even's statement confused a lot of people. 'Making changes' could mean a lot of different things. Is Even gonna kick some people out of the play because they can't sing  _and_ dance? Will the mains be changed? 

''Changes?'' Isak repeated, speaking for everyone.  

At Isak's voice, Even's lips turned upward a little. ''Nothing major,'' assured Even. Relief washed on a few faces. ''Shall we start?''

The firsts to go on stage were obviously girls and, from the second they entered on stage, Even knew they had done dance classes before. Their movements were too fluid for them to be novices. 

So far, there weren't a lot of changes on the casting. They still have weeks left before the premiere, it's plenty of time to work on some's dancing skills. 

Then, it was Isak's turn. 

Like always, Isak's performance surprised him. Not only he was a good dancer but, the song choice was very fitting with the situation. It's like Isak chose this song on purpose. Who would've guessed a song by The Weeknd would get to him like that...

'' _You've been scared of love and what it did to you. You don't have to run, I know what you've been through. Just a simple touch and it can set you free. We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_ ,'' Isak sang, moving his hips and upper body so fluidly before doing the moonwalk. 

While Isak's dance moves weren't very Shakespearian, he sure knew how to move his body. His eyes found Even's blue ones and never quit the older boy's until he was done dancing. It was tough for Even to watch Isak. Not only some of his moves should be illegal but, the lyrics were very accurate. 

Luckily for them, no one caught on what was going on. Even doesn't need gossips going around about him and one of his actors. 

The loud noise of the auditorium door closing shut made Even jump, his eyes moving away from Isak. He turned to look who walked in and saw Noora who just returned from her bathroom break. 

She pursed her lips and apologized for interrupting. She took a seat in the second row and Even turned his eyes back to the stage where Isak was still standing, waiting. His green eyes were searching for Even's again but, this time, Even didn't play along and looked away, calling the next person on stage. 

_What was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the next chapter, you won't have to wait too long for this one. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> p.s. More evak is coming soon, ;)
> 
> Thoughts on Isak's performance? Do you think he planned everything? The song. The moves.


	19. Chapter seven // Onsdag 20:21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unplanned hiatus...I'm not feeling myself at the moment and Halloween has me all over the place. I know this chapter isn't as good nor as long as usual but, knowing me, I'll probably come back to fix this chapter- and a few others - in a few weeks.

 

 

  Making time to hang out with your best friend is crucial for Fiona and Even; it's the key to a good friendship. On Wednesday night, Fiona owned up to her snack duty and showed up at Even's house for their weekly movie night, her backpack filled with candies, popcorn, tons of chocolate. As for Even, he is in charge of the movies because, let's be honest, no one knows movies like him. 

''Thought it was fitting,'' Even said, raising his eyebrows as he held up a copy of  _Romeo+Juliet_  in his hand, about to pop it in the DVD player.

Fiona rolled her eyes from where she sat on the boy's bed but didn't complain. Who can say no to young Leo? 

''Talking about  _Romeo+Juliet_ , how it the musical going?'' 

''It's...getting there,'' Even replied and Fiona arched an eyebrow, demanding explanations. 

''The auditions were based on acting and singing but, what about dancing? It's a musical yet, no one thought about the dancing bit. I didn't want to have nasty surprises when starting on the choreographies so I decided to have everyone go on stage and do a small performance including singing  _and_ dancing.''

''I take it it didn't go well.'' 

''Remember when we went to this event for your dad's business last year? There was this man by the refresher table who was dancing like penguin on crack.'' The raven haired girl nodded, remembering perfectly the man Even was referring to. ''I sadly can say I've seen worst.'' 

''Oh my god! Did you film them? I wanna see, I wanna see,'' Fiona squealed in excitement, holding a gummy worm in her hand, the whole pack spilled on the comforter.

Even shook his head as he joined her on his bed and she pouted. ''And some girls thought they were in a Rihanna music video...I wanted to throw up. Where did they think they were? At fucking strip club audition?'' 

''This generation can't make the difference between artistic dancing and pole dancing. I'm ashamed.'' Fiona sighed, grabbing more berry flavored skittles.''Were there at least some good dancers among your actors? To save yourself from the embarassement.''

''I have some proper dancers in the group, people who took classes before. Thank god for them!'' 

''Have you thought whether or not you're going to hire a choreographer for the play? Not to pop your bubble but, you're not qualified for that. You said it yourself, musicals are  _not_ your thing. I know you want to direct the play by yourself but, I think it would be best to let someone who's professionally qualified to be in charge of that part of the play. The base of a musical is the singing and danci-''

''They're not! There is regular scenes in them too and they are very important. Why does everyone make it sound like musicals are  _concerts_?''

 Fiona sighed. ''I know but, it's the first thing people remember after they've seen it.''

She was right. Although Even refuse to admit it, the dancing is very important in a musical. It can make it or break it.

The conversation died down and they started the movie, making comments here and there. Fiona keep gushing at how hot Leo was when he was that age and how she wished she was Claire Danes while Even's comment were more technical. The latter also knew  _every_  words to this movie. 

When the elevator scene came on, Fiona paused the movie, turning to Even with a mildly shocked face. ''I'm surprised Mr Queen is letting you insert a full on make out session in a school play. It risks to be funny to see Valery's parents's reaction.'' Even raised en eyebrow at her, confused. ''They are very religious. Her dad is the founder of this reading club at the local Christian church and her mom is in the school's comity,'' she explained. 

''The make out scene had to be cut a little so it wouldn't go against the school's code...''

''Oh, I was kinda looking forward to this specific scene and the aftermath controversy it would create.'' 

''Yeah. I don't think my leads are ready to be this close to each other anyway,'' Even said, thinking back about how Isak had difficulty playing with Brendon a few weeks ago. 

''Are your leads not getting along?''

Even shook his head. ''Not exactly.'' 

After Even finished explained the Brendon/Isak situation to the raven haired girl, she smiled and repeated the only thing she picked up from the story.

''Isak?'' she repeated with a questioning tone.

''Yeah. He plays Romeo. He's very mouthy at first but, he's really talented. He sings and dances and-''

''And you like him.'' 

''What? No!'' 

Of course Fiona saw trough his lies and raised an eyebrow, giving him a knowing look. She isn't his best friend for no reason. ''There's nothing wrong liking someone, Even. Everyone needs a little love sometimes. And, you've been single for way too long.''

It's true. After Allison, Even didn't see anyone else. He couldn't think of seeing someone else than her. She was  _it_ for him. Or so, he thought. Their break up wasn't like a typical teenager break up. Not only he had to deal with the fact that he and his girlfriend were over but also that she was gone forever. They won't be able to get back together or fight this out. It was final.

''This is unprofessional.''

''It's a  _high school_ play, you're not even paid.''

''What will the NYU committee think about a director getting personal with his lead? It'll give out the wrong image for my career. I can't mess up, Fiona.''

''You're no fun!'' 

''Are you here for pestering me about my love life or to watch a movie?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave comments and kudos, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Fiona and Even's friendship? (Feven? Can that be their ship name?) Fiona questioning Even about Isak?


	20. Chapter seven // Fredag 12:56

Friday, February 3rd

  It should get easier every year but, for Even, February 3rd will always be the worst day of the year. He doesn't need to check the calendar to know it's February 3rd, he just  _knows_. It's like his brain was programmed to know. 

It was almost one in the morning when Even stirred from his sleep. Usually, he would check his phone and go back to sleep but, this morning, a lump in his stomach prevented him from doing so. And he was hurting. God, he was hurting. 

Loosing a parent is never easy but, with Even's ability to feel the emotions at ten power, the loss of his mother was very tough on him. It was  _devastating_. After her departure, Even refused to eat, claiming he wasn't hungry and would cry himself to sleep every night in his parents's bed. He had to re-do his school year and start seeing a psychologist which was very scary for a boy his age. Talking to a stranger about his life, feelings and emotions...what do you expect?

Miriam was pure kindness. There wasn't an ounce of malice in her. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she resembled a true angel. Even inherited that from her. Other than the physical aspect, Even got a lot from his mother. His desire to help others. How he fights and stand up for himself. His passion for movies and his love for arts in general. His cooking skills. How he won't let anybody come in his way in order to get what he wants.  _If you want it, go get it_ , Miriam used to tell him.

She was the best mom too, according to Even. 

On Sundays, they would go to the old drive in and watch the old classics they were screening. That's where Even got his passion for movies and cinema. From all those Sundays spent at the drive in. That's where he saw  _Rebel without a cause_ ,  _Roman Holiday_ ,  _Wuthering Heights_ and many more. Miriam would sneak popcorn and candies in the glove box so they could save money for snacks and see more movies. What a genius.

When Even was five, his dad used to be in a band. Whenever he'd go on tour with the guys, Miriam would stay at home with Even and they would build forts with tons of blankets and cushions and spend the weekend in them, playing games and watching movies. Anything to make the young boy forget his father was away. 

Even wasn't older than four when he went to his first concert. No surprise, it was a concert of his dad's band. His dad had been away for a long time and the four years old was missing his dad so Miriam drove hours with even on the backseat so he could see his dad. With the big noise-blocking headphones, Even smiled and clapped his hands as he watched Frederic play on stage, Miriam holding him on her hips.

When his days were gray, she would always bring him a massive mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles on top, saying he needed a bit of color to brighten his gray day. It sounds silly but, it never failed to make Even smile, no matter his age. 

People who've never experienced death don't understand.  _Can't_  understand. They'll try to understand what you're going trough, how you must be feeling but, as the weeks and months goes on, they all go on with their life and...forget. They forget about your loss as if it was a celebrity scandal on the cover of a gossip magazine. Sounds heartless but, everyone does it. While they are back at work or worrying about what kind of soup they want with their sandwich for lunch, you can barely breathe because you feel like your heart is going to explode from hurting so much. 

The feeling never really goes away. Sometimes, it isn't as heavy on the heart and you can think about your loved ones without wanting to cry but, in other times, although it happened years ago, the pain he feels is as raw as the day it happened.

Today's one of those days. 

Pulling his blanket up to his chin, Even pressed his face in it, nose rubbing against the fluffy fabric that once smelled like his mother. 

_I miss you, mama._

Minutes passed as Even stared into nothing, the room plunged into complete darkness. 

His phone's screen lit up, creating a soft glow in the room. Slowly, Even reached to grab the device from his nightstand, careful to not pull too hard because it was still plugged on his wall. He slide his thumb over the screen to unlock it.

_Isak Valtersen sent you a message via Facebook._

A small frown on his forehead, Even opened his Facebook app to read Isak's message. Why is Isak messaging him so...early? Or, should he say late?

Even felt bad for lying to Isak but, on the other hand, he didn't feel comfortable sharing this part of his life with Isak. Not yet. He's already shared a very personal piece of his life-story with the younger boy and Even's afraid that if he opens up to Isak and tells him about his past they'll get closer and- Maybe he's being paranoid. Getting closer with someone doesn't mean you'll develop feelings. It can happen but, it doesn't  _always_  happen. Look at him and Fiona, they're very close but, he can't see himself dating her. 

Lost in his thoughts, Even's hands released their grip on the small device and before he knew it, his phone fell on the floor, creating enough noise to snap out of his thoughts. 

The screen lit up on the floor but Even didn't reach down to pick it up, knowing it's probably Isak. He isn't a nosey person but, he cares about Even. He cares enough to ask if something's keeping him up or if he's truly not tired. 

It didn't take long before Frederic poked his head in, the light from the hallway strong enough to light up Even's room. He looked a bit panicked but it all washed away when he saw Even was still in his bed, under his covers and  _okay_. ''I heard a noise and thought-'' Frederic stopped himself, noticing the sadness on his son's face.  _Oh_. He knows this face. ''Can't go back to sleep, uh?'' he asked cautiously.

Even shook his head slowly, eyes casted on his fluffy blanket. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. 

Frederic sighed sadly. ''Let's watch a movie.''

Even eyed his dad, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''Erm, it's the middle of the night, dad...'' 

''I know,'' Frederic said.

''What about work?''

''I'll take the day off. I think the guys at the studio can manage one day without me.'' 

Frederic left to get the movies before Even could say anything else. He returned with an old looking box with tons of tapes in it and deposed it on Even's bed. 

''Have a look. Pick one.'' 

Confused, the teenager sat up and reached into the box, a soft gasp leaving his slightly parted lips when he realized was it was. 

It was filled with old films his parents used to make when he was a kid. On these video tapes, there was memories of them on road trips, birthdays, Christmases and other holidays. 

It was difficult to watch all these memories with his mom but, seeing Miriam on the screen in front of him got a nostalgic smile on his lips. Although she is gone, it felt like she was there, in a way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I am back with the updates - I hope. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Even missing his mom? Isak messaging him?


	21. Chapter seven // Lørdag 9:21

Saturday, February 4th

Milk and berries. 

That's why Even went to the grocery store on Saturday morning. Frederic had decided to cook pancakes and, have you ever tried to make pancakes without milk? You can use other variations of milk like almond, cashews or even coconut milk but, there wasn't any either. Although the boy didn't feel like leaving his house today, he put on his boots and headed down the grocery store two blocks from his house. 

The sidewalk was slippery due to the ice patches covered with a light sheet of snow from last night's snowfall. The cold wind was blowing in Even's face, making him grimace. Winter in Oslo is so  _dreamy_...

As he crossed the parking lot, Even recognized a familiar grey hoodie by the doors, near the bike rack. It was cold outside but, the boy wasn't wearing a jacket. He could only see the person's profile but Even could recognize this profile among hundreds. The blonde hair coming out of the hood, the point-y nose. 

A part of him wanted to cross the distance and talk to him - he could ask if he found his snapback or something - but, another part didn't feel like being social. It's very unlike him to ignore everyone and stay in his lane but today wasn't a good day. Just like yesterday. 

Lowering his head and tightening his green, undone winter coat, he tried to go inside without being noticed...and failed. 

''Even, hey!'' 

The enthusiast in Isak's voice had the older boy forcing a smile, putting on an act. He didn't want to pop Isak's bubble of joy with his down nor have him worry.

Isak reached him in a few strides, grimacing when he stepped into a puddle and soaked his left foot.  _Ugh_. ''You weren't at school yesterday,'' he remarked, trying to ignore the water imbibing his sock.

''Yeah...'' Even replied, his voice soft and emotionless, just like his face. 

''Were you sick? Because you don't look very sick,'' Isak asked. Even had bags under his eyes but, other than that, he didn't look sick. His nose wasn't red and his voice wasn't scratchy. Maybe he had an headache? ''You look tired. Are you sleeping well? I haven't been getting a lot of sleep either lately and I-''

The older boy stayed silent and Isak figured he probably didn't care about his insomnia - or any of his personal problems so he decided to change subject. He remembered something Jonas tagged him last night on Facebook and, maybe it would interest Even. Who doesn't love Disney movies?

''Did you see that video on Facebook where these two guys re-act the Lion King? It was my favorite film when I was a kid. I could watch it five times in a row and never get bored. You remember the baptism scene? In the video, the guy smashes a piece of banana and throw flour in the other's face. It's hilarious. I think it's called 'Lion King on a budget' or something.''

Since the party, Even hasn't gone on social media much. It's not like he's missing anything, people are just gossiping, spying on everyone's pages and exposing their butt. Even can live without those things. 

''No. I did not see it.''

''You did not?'' Isak repeated, shook. ''You  _have_  to see it, here. I'll show you.'' The younger boy pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket and searched for the video, placing the screen between him and Even.

The video sounded funny but Even wasn't in the mood. Isak kept commenting and making remarks here and there during the video but Even wasn't listening to anything he was saying. He could hear him but, he wasn't listening. His eyes were on the screen but, his head was elsewhere.

Minutes passed and Isak was still going, showing him more and more videos but Even couldn't do it anymore. His head was screaming at him to 'go home' before his energy level was too low. If it wasn't for his father, he wouldn't have left his bed. Even didn't want him to worry and think he was having a depressive episode so he didn't complain and went. 

''Listen, Isak... Can we talk about this another day?'' Even asked, cutting the boy mid sentence. ''I need to grab milk and berries for my dad.'' 

A frown creased on the younger boy's forehead, pausing the video and turning off his phone. Something felt off with Even. Isak could feel it. He just couldn't pin point what it was. ''Erm, yeah. Okay,'' Isak said, hesitantly.  ''I'll see you on Monday?'' 

Even nodded. ''Erm, yeah.'' 

''The door's this way, you know?'' teased Isak as he watch Even go in the opposite direction. ''For the milk and berries.'' 

The milk and berries. His dad needs milk and berries. That's why he went to the grocery store in the first place.

'' _Fuck_.'' Even covered his face with his hands, an exhausted sigh leaving his lips. He can't do this. He just want to go home. 

His reaction had Isak concerned. He was acting like he missed his flight for the tenth time, not forgot to get groceries. ''Even? Are you-'' 

The older boy shook his head, mumbling to himself. ''I can't do this. I need to- I-'' Even rubbed his face in a sign of distress and panic. 

Isak recognized the signs of anxiety. He himself struggle with it but, has never seen someone having anxiety attack before. He should know what to do...but he doesn't. It's different for everyone. Some needs space. Some needs someone to hold their hand. Some needs to listen to music. Some needs to chew gum. Some needs-

Even didn't know he needed this until Isak pulled him in his arms. Even put his face in the cook of Isak's neck, at the junction of his neck and shoulder while Isak's arms snaked around his neck. The younger boy stood on his tip toe, trying to reach Even's height. 

''I'm not good with hugs.''

In response, Even tightened his hold on Isak's middle. 

They stayed like this for a minute until Even's phone went off, interrupting them. 

 _Dad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've been erasing and re-writing this chapter for weeks and it still doesn't sound right in some places but, I'm posting it anyway. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx 
> 
> Thoughts on Evak's hug? Even's dad interrupting their moment?


	22. Chapter eight // Onsdag 12:40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would start updating again! ;) Now that the difficult parts/parts where I had a slight blockage are out of the way, I can update more <3 
> 
> p.s. No Evak in this scene but, your wish will be fulfilled very soon ^^

Wednesday, February 8th

''I'll get to work,'' Eva promised as she and Even exited the auditorium after another lunch meeting about the play decors. 

She had made sketches of various decors and she wanted Even's approval and opinions because, after all, he's the director. Her sketches were great but, Even had his own vision of the Capulet's house and it wasn't quite what the red haired girl had in mind. Her sketches were too plain for Even's extra ass.

''The story is set around the fifteenth century, check out some houses from the Renaissance for references and inspiration. Jules's chamber has to be plain, with a big bed in the middle. We also need a big window and a balcony. Everything has to be simple but, not plain. Don't forget-''

''Structure and luxure, I know, Even,'' she finished with a light chuckle.

Even laughed. ''Sorry. I just want everything to be perfect. This play means a lot to me and-''

Their conversation was interrupted when someone ran through the halls, telling people to go get the principal. ''Someone get Mr. Queen, there's a fight in front of the Art room.'' 

At the word 'fight',  a few students turned heads and started whispering and asking questions.  _Who's fighting? Did someone get it on camera?_  The latter made Even's hear bleed. Someone's getting beat up and all they can think about is there is video footage? This is sick. 

A couple students moved in direction of the Art room with no intention to help, only to watch. This is not a boxing match, nothing is sketched. This is someone willingly hurting another student. 

In less than fifteen seconds, informations started spreading as fast as a wildfire and soon enough, a name was brought up:  _Brendon_. 

Was Brendon the one getting beat up? 

Losing no time, Even rushed down the hall, forgetting about  _Romeo+Jules_ 's decors. 

A crowd had gathered around the fight and Even tried to frail himself a path trough the mass of students who - no surprise here - did nothing to help nor try breaking the fight. Some students were even cheering. 

_What the fuck is wrong with those people?_

When dealing with a crowd, being tall has its advantage. From his six foot three, Even could see clearly what was going on and it made him sick to his stomach. This guy was much older than Brendon - probably a third year - and a lot more buff than the first year boy. With only one glance, you could already tell who's gonna win. 

The guy had Brendon up against the lockers, pressing him against the latter with his left arm, pushing him against the metal repeatedly. The side of Brendon's face had started to bruise a little and his books were scattered on the floor. His lip appeared to be split open too. To Even's surprise, the bullied wasn't putting much of a fight or trying to defend himself. He just tried to shield his face from the hits but, by the look on his face, it wasn't working too well. Why was he not fighting back?

Even tried to get closer in hope to help Brendon but, before he could reach them, Brendon was pushed on the floor, his head almost hitting the hard cement. Gasps were head from the students, shocked.  

Sadly for him, it didn't end here. 

''Ge tout of my school, fucking tranny,'' the buff guy said before lifting Brendon and throwing him against the door, creating a massive shatter in the glass but, it didn't break. 

Mr. Queen's voice boomed in the hallway, making the buff guy froze, realizing he's in deep shit. ''What is going on here?!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapters have been short but, these scenes are pretty short in actions. Not a lot happen but they are still important parts of the story. I might go back and add some stuff when this story is finished but, for now, it's gonna stay this way. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Even being hard to please with Eva and the decors? Brendon getting bullied by a third year? Most importantly: who is he?


	23. Chapter eight // Torsdag 15:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days? Someone stop me!

Thursday, February 9th

  Following yesterday's event, Even decided to cancel today's repetition. The third year figured Brendon wouldn't attend school on Thursday given what happened at lunch yesterday and, if there's one of his leads who is absent, there is no point having a repetition. Sure, they can work on a couple scenes where Jules isn't but,  _Romeo+Jules_  is centered on the two main characters. 

Despite Isak's promise to work on his chemistry with Brendon, Even noticed there was still a cold between the two boys. He can see progress but, the premiere is planned to be in May and, if they go at Isak's pace, the play won't be ready until September.  

After school, Even sat with his best friend in the small café, agenda open on the table in front of him with the play's timetable. A large coffee was sitting in front of him with a small side of chocolate cake because, what's better after a day at school? 

''I've heard about what happened to Brendon yesterday. What's gonna happen with the play?'' Fiona asked, taking a seat in front of her best friend after getting her coffee and...ice cream?

Even frowned. ''Nothing,'' he replied. ''The play is still ongoing. What happened to Brendon was fucked up. Who in their right mind throw someone against a glass door? Brendon could've gotten a concussion or end up paralyzed if the glass would've shattered and got into his spine. It wasn't a minor case of bullying. If I were to give up on the play after what happened, it would make the LGBTQ+ community look weak. We need to stand strong and get the show going. We can't let transphobic bullies like Jon win. This play is important for the LGBTQ community, Fiona. In plays, the LGBTQ+ is only a side character. In my play, they're the  _leads_. This is big.'' 

Although Even had a point, Fiona decided to bring him back on earth becuase, sometimes, you have to minimize your horizons and look around you.  _Romeo+Jules_  might be a good thing for the LGBTQ+ community but, what about Brendon? Will this play do any good to him? ''Did you know it wasn't the first time Brendon was bullied at school? He used to get bullied a lot in his old school. Someone once stole his clothes during gym class and put them in the girl's changing room because they decided he belonged there. That's why he moved to Elvebakken, to get away from his bullies. He was doing well before the play but, the bullying started again after he was announced to be Jules-''

''Are you saying what happened yesterday was  _my_  fault?''

Fiona shook her head, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. ''No. Not at all but, your casting choices made a lot of noise around the school and, maybe it had something to do with it.'' 

''There will always have people who don't agree with castings. I can't make everyone happy and, even if I could, I'm the director. Like I said to Isak, casting is  _my_  decision.''

At  the mention of Isak, Fiona raised an eyebrow. ''Talking about your Romeo, how are things going?''

A discouraged sigh escaped Even's lips. ''I still have to figure out a way to get my leads to not act so cold with each other because Romeo and Jules have as much chemistry as Anastasia Steele and Elena Lincoln.''

''Oh,'' Fiona winced, holding a laugh at Even's pop culture reference. 

''Despite the progress from Isak's side, at this speed, we are never going to be ready for May. Isak still can't hold Brendon's hand without fucking up with his lines and Brendon is cold as ice. And we haven't done the kissing scenes yet!''

Fiona nodded, seeing where the problem is. It's not the first times two actors have trouble getting along on set. It happened on many movie sets. Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey, Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams or, more fitting to the situation: Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio. Did their personal feud or dislike stop them from making a good movie? 

In Even's case, his actors are teenagers. Not all of them are able to separate personal life and on set life.  

''Why don't you invite them over for a game night? We could do it at my place, my dad's out of town for business. Oh my god, I have so many game ideas. Let me organize everything!'' 

A game night? That could work. In group therapy, they often plays games to get strangers out of their bubbles. It helps them find affinities with each other and - possible - make new friends. ''Okay. But, I got to ask Isak and Brendon. It's gonna be pointless to organize everything if they can come.'' 

Fiona agreed and Even pulled out his phone, typing a message on Messenger. 

''If my plan doesn't work, we'll find something else, Ev.'' She put her hand over his on the table and Even smiled. 

She'll do anyhting to help him - even if that means putting on a guy wig and playing one of the main character. Her singing might make the audience's ears bleed but, Even needs this play for his college portfolio and she'd rather ridiculise herself than see him have his dreams crushed.  

Brendon replied in less than five minutes. He tried to bullshit Even by saying he had a massive essay about Chinese governement to write but, Even saw trough his lies. Since where are they studying Chinese governement in first year? 

Nothing from Isak though. Surprising given the younger boy always reply fast to Even's messages. 

After he finished his coffee, Even stood to use the bathroom and when he came back, he spotted his best friend typing on his phone, a proud smirk on her lips.  _Oh no. What has she done again?_

''Isak replied while you were peeing,'' she informed.

Even took his phone from Fiona's hands to see the damages. ''Give me that! What did you say to him?'' 

_The anatomy card? Really, Fi?_

Even narrowed his eyes at her, not amused. She could mess with his Facebook contacts all she want but, not with Isak - or anyone who's a part of  _Romeo+Jules_. It's like sending dirty texts to your boss, you cannot do that.

''Don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to help here,'' she defended, making Even scoff.

''Help?! This is that you call 'help'? You're ruining everything!'' 

''Ugh, why do you have to be so dramatic all the time? Laugh a lit-'' Before she could finish, Even's phone buzzed and she snapped her head in Even's direction. Maybe it's Isak? ''Who is it?'' she asked, a little too eager. 

''It's Isak. He said 'I'll be there'.'' 

Fiona huffed, holding her smile as she returned to her melted ice cream, searching for the red cherry. ''See, sometimes, you just need a little kick in the butt.''

''We'll see who's butt needs a bit of kicking...'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posters for the chapters will be back soon, I'm currently working on the next ones. I hope you liked this chapter, Evak is gonna be present in the next chapter ^^ Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I love reading you all xx
> 
> Thoughts on Fiona 'helping' Even with Isak? Even not finding her funny? What do you think is gonna happen at this game night?


	24. Chapter eight // Fredag 20:27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! It took me so long to write, I hope you like it <3 
> 
> Also, the chapter covers are back!

Friday, February 10th

  When Even set foot in the Yates's living room, he was not expecting this. Fiona went all out despite Even telling her it was a casual night. She had hung up cute fairy lights and set up a cute little bar with coton candy champagne drinks and baked goods brought straight from the French bakery downtown Oslo. It was extra but, who's Even to blame her for being extra when he's the master of being extra?

''I learned form the best,'' Fiona replied when Even made a remark on the boujee set up, taking a sip of her expensive champagne despite saying it was a no-alcohol night.

The clock was ticking and no one was there yet. It was almost eight-thirty and neither Isak nor Brendon had given a sign of life. ''Do you think we should cancel tonight? It's a fucking blizzard outside,'' Even remarked, eyes on the large window of Fiona's living room. The snow was falling hard outside and it was very windy, making it almost impossible to see outside. 

''Snow's never hurt anyone, Even.'' 

''What about avalanches? Tons of mountaineers and extreme sports practitioners dies every year due to snow avalanches.'' 

Fiona held her laugh at Even's dramatic thinking. ''We're in the middle of Oslo, there is no avalanches.'' 

Just then, the doorbell rang and Fiona got up to answer the door, Even following close behind, acting like a married couple. 

Fiona opened the door, smiling at their first guest, trying to not stare at the bruise on the side of his face. ''Hi, I'm Fiona, Even's other half. You must be Brendon.''

A little bit confused, Brendon looked up at Even who rolled his eyes in amusement, confirming that she was joking. Brendon smiled awkwardly. ''Oh,'' he said, noticing Even and Fiona's outfits, feeling like the black sheep for wearing a knit sweater and jeans when the raven haired girl standing in front of him is wearing a fancy dress. ''I thought it was a casual night...'' 

''It is! Fiona, over here, just can't do casual. Forgive her,'' Even explained.

The two hosts stepped back, letting the younger boy inside. ''Isak's not here?'' Brendon asked, taking off his jacket and hate, shaking the snow off it. 

''Not yet. He shouldn't be long. I'll text him.'' Even pulled his phone from his pocket and opened Isak's chat but, before he could type anything, the doorbell went off again. It's must be him.

-

The baked goods were disappearing fast and so was the coton candy champagne, thanks to Isak. He was filling his mouth with cupcakes and cookies, washing them down with champagne, making Even wonder if he ate anyhting today. 

''I downloaded all these game apps on my phone last night, knowing Even doesn't own any board games other than Scrabbles,'' Fiona announced, pulling Even out of his thoughts. 

The raven haired girl decided to start easy with mimes and drawing games. Isak was paired with Even and Fiona with Brendon. It would've been smarter to pair the two leads together but Fiona insisted she wanted to play with Brendon. Even let her. 

Turned out Isak was the worst at mimes, making his team lose tragically against Fiona and Brendon. Lucky for them, the next game consisted of something Even is good at: drawing. Knowing Fiona can't draw to save her life, Even knew they had this one. Sadly for them, he didn't know Brendon was also skilled in the department...

''It was a dog!'' 

''It looked like a cow,'' defended Isak, pointing at the animal with black dots all over Even just drew. ''See, there's black spots.'' 

''It was a  _dalmatian dog_ , Isak. Dalmatians have spots.''

Isak rolled his eyes. ''Yeah but, it said to draw a basic dog, not a fucking dalmatian. If you hadn't made the stupid dots, we would've won. This is all your fault!'' 

At this point, Isak was laughing, not mad at Even at all. He didn't care that they lost. 

On the other end of the couch, Fiona and Brendon were cheering loudly and sharing hi-fives, being sore winners. 

Enough with the drawings, they moves on to the next game:  _20 Questions_. It was an old game but, one of the best to get to know someone. Only this time, a device would be choosing the questions instead of them. 

''We'll start you you, Even,'' Fiona said, looking at her best friend who was on his second glass of champagne. ''What is your best childhood memories.''

''Seeing  _Romeo+Juliet_  at the movie drive-in with my mom,'' he replied without hesitation, smiling at the thought of his beautiful mother. ''I wasn't allowed to go but, she had me hide in the backseat of the car with a blanket until we made it to parking.''

''Your mom sounds cool, mine would've never done that. She's way too strict,'' Brendon commented.

''She _was_.'' 

A frown creased on Isak's forehead, looking up at Even. The latter was looking down with sad blue eyes, like he had done when Isak saw him at the grocery store. 

''Erm...Brendon! It's your turn. What's one thing you regret the most not doing?''

This is another reason why Fiona is Even's best friend. She always knows when he needs saving. 

Brendon hesitated, taking his time answering the question. ''Since I was eight years old I've know I wasn't a girl. I didn't like Barbie dolls and felt very uncomfortable when wearing dresses. Not the 'can they see my underwear?' kind of uncomfortable. I felt  _claustrophobic_. I tried telling my mother I didn't want to wear dresses but, she forced me to wear them because I was a girl and girls wears dresses. I've felt miserable in my skin during my whole childhood...until I came out as transgender at thirteen. I was finally _free_ , I was finally  _myself._ '' 

''That's kind of how I felt before I came out as gay,'' Isak added, recognizing himself in his co-star's story. For the first time ever, Isak willingly talked to Brendon and, wow, that's progress. Even was doubtful about the game night but it turned out it was a good idea. Fiona is a genius! ''I would date girls just to fit the mold but, I knew it would never work. I've hurt people by not coming out. I played with people's feelings. But, mostly, I-I've hurt myself.'' 

''Gay and transgender is not the same thing, Isak. It doesn't compare. My coming out was ten times more though than yours because it was out for the world to see. Everyone could see my short hair and boy clothes but you, no one can see your gay. If a stranger would pass by in the street, they would  _never_ guess you are gay. Me, on the contrary, it's hard not to notice. My voice is higher. I have boobs. I don't have an Adam apple. I don't have a fucking dick! I can't fool anyone into thinking I'm a boy. You can.''

''Oh, so you're saying being gay is easy? That my life is easier than yours?'' Isak asked, laughing humorlessly. ''My parents hates me for being gay. They tried to sign me up for a Christian cleansing camp last summer, thinking it would 'make the gay go away'. Because of me, they've been kicked out of their church. Since then, my parents went completely bonkers. My mom quit her job and started sleeping left and right, having affairs behind my dad's back and my dad- My dad-'' Isak choked up, standing up and running out of the living room, unable to finish. 

The three teenagers watched as Isak left, completely speechless and shocked. They didn't know he was going trough this. 

If only they knew the boy was holding so much more inside.  

''I should go and apologize,'' Brendon suggested, breaking the silence. 

Even stood before him. '' _I_ 'll go.''

Passing trough the kitchen, Even tried to find Isak. He wasn't in the downstairs bathroom nor the study and his shoes and jacket were still in the entrance - he can't have gone too far.

At the end of the hallway, the white door was ajar. 

A wave of warmth washed over Even as he stepped inside the natatiorium. It's so hot in here. The lights at the bottom of the large pool were on, creating a dim light but, it was still dark inside so Even turned on the big lights, the whole room coming to life. 

''Get out,'' Isak said immediately when the lights turned on but, Even doesn't listen to what people tells him.

Isak was sitting in a corner, legs crossed Indian style with his face in his hands, a bit like when Isak found Even in the bathtub at that party.   

''No.'' Even's voice was firm. ''No. I'm not leaving.''

Without saying anything, Even walked across the natatiorium where Isak was sitting and sat next to him. He stayed there, silent, for a few minutes. The older boy didn't care if they'd sit here for five minutes or two hours. He won't leave Isak alone. Not after what happened in the living room. Not after what he said. 

Unlike Brendon and Fiona, Even read under the lines. He figured things the two teenagers didn't catch in Isak's speech like the difficulty he was facing when talking about his dad or, the hurting himself part. What happened with his dad must be heavy. If Isak doesn't want to tell him, he won't force him. But, if he wants to tell him, he'll happily listen. 

They were starting to feel very warm in the natatiorium. The air was humid and stuffy. They've been sitting there for a dozen of minutes and Isak had hoped Even would've given up and left by then. He didn't expect him to stay. 

''Wanna go for a swim?'' Even suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

That got Isak to uncover his face, giving the older boy a 'what the fuck' look. It's February and they don't have swimming trunks, they can't go swimming. Plus, it's not even Even's house. You can't go for a swim in someone else's house without asking, it's weird.

Before Isak could voice his discomfort, Even spoke again. ''If you don't wanna talk, I'm not gonna force you but, I can try distracting you from your demons.''

At the mention of his demons, Isak bit down his lip, eyes lowering on his lap.  _What if the demons are too big to be ignored?_  Isak wanted to ask but, he kept to himself, not wanting to unload his family drama and mental state onto Even's lap. 

''Why are you still here, Even?'' 

''Because I want to. I want to help, Isak. I might not be a therapist but, I've been trough enough shit in my life to see when someone is not okay.'' Even paused, letting his works sink in. ''Are you okay, Isak?''

For the first time, Isak lowered his guard and shook his head. 

 _Admitting is the first step to get better_ , Dr. Smoak's voice echoed inside Even's head. 

At this moment, Even felt like jumping up and down. Not because he's happy Isak is not okay and loves to see other bath into their misery but because, according to Dr. Smoak, admitting is the first step to get better. Like he said before, he might not be a certified therapist but, he can try and help Isak with his best knowledge. 

Taking the younger boy off guard, Even grabbed his hand, ignoring the clammy and sticky it was. ''You're not alone anymore.'' 

Isak squeezed back before getting up, feeling like the conversation was getting too deep for his liking. ''So, about this little swim?'' 

They stripped off to their boxers and jumped in the Yates's massive pool. Isak had been skeptical about the swimming but, in the end, Even was right. The water was a bit cold but the boys didn't mind. They splashed each other, laughing and forgetting about their the rest of the world. Forgetting about their personal struggles. Forgetting about Fiona and Brendon in the living room. It was just...Isak and Even.

 _Isak &Even_. 

''You know, if this were a rom-com, this is where we'd kiss,'' Isak pointed as the two boys were inches appart in the middle of the pool, blue looking into green. 

Even snorted and turned his head away. ''My life is  _not_  a rom-com, Isak.''

And then, without any warning, the power went out, leaving the two boys in the dark. 

''What the fuck.''

No need to lie, the situation was quite funny. How the hell are they going to get out of the pool in the dark? Even has been here enough time to guess where the stairs are but still, they can miss a step of slip. It's dangerous. 

''I guess you're stuck with me,'' Even joked.

Isak rolled his eyes. ''Ugh, someone save me from this misery,'' he added, playing along, trying to not laugh but failing. 

With the movement of the water, Even could feel where Isak was. His bone-y legs would brush his every now and then as he tried to stay above water. He could also feel his breath over his cheek. They were so close, yet so far.

Hesitating for a few seconds, Even saw this as his chance and kissed the younger boy, ignoring the voice in the back of his head who was telling him how he was fucking everything up by kissing one of his leads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I spent HOURS working on it. Don't forget to tell me what you think and leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on the game night? Fiona being extra despite Even telling her it was a casual night? Brendon and Isak's little argument? Do you think Brendon was right? Even staying with Isak? Evak's kiss?


	25. Chapter nine // Lørdag 8:29

 

Saturday, February 11th

Due to the storm, game night turned into a sleepover. Lucky for them, the Yates's house is big enough to accommodate everyone. 

Fiona forced Even and Isak to share the guest room on the second floor, saying Isak probably wouldn't want to be in the same room as Brendon after what happened. Even didn't read trough her bullshit - or, he chose to ignore it - and slept in the same bed as Isak. Sharing a bed a few hours after their first kiss, are they moving too fast? 

A soft cast of light illuminated the guest room, just enough to be able to see. The two teenagers were sleeping on their sides of the bed, their bare feet brushing once of twice during the night. Despite their kiss in the pool, they didn't feel comfortable cuddling - not that any of them made a move to get closer. Isak's homosexuality was something he still struggles to accept while Even was frightened by falling in love again. 

It was almost eight-thirty when Even opened his eyes, his blue irises facing the back of Isak's white tee shirt. He smiled, content to be there. 

His smile fell when last night's events hit him in the face, reality catching him.

 _He kissed Isak_.

Even sat up on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. He pushed his head in his hands, tugging at his roots.  _Fuck_. He ruined  _everything_. 

Carefully, the teenager slipped out of the bed and left the guest room. Even paddled down the stairs, being as quiet as possible as he put on his shoes and jacket, leaving Fiona's house like a thief.

He knew it was shitty to leave but, at this moment, that's what his brain was telling him to do. A part of him wanted to wait for the blonde Romeo to wake up - and maybe steal a few more kisses - but, the voices inside his brain, the ones who held the strings, were screaming at him to go, go, _go_.

Without saying bye to Fiona. Without saying bye to Brendon. Without saying bye to  _Isak_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in two months and I swear I didn't intend to do that. I was caught up in getting my shitty life together - which wasn't successful btw - and completely forgot to update this story...I'm a bad writer, sorry. I'll try to make it up this week! Until then, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx


	26. Chapter nine // Søndag 14:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? I'm getting back to this story - I forgot how much I loved it - and will try to post more this week. I don't know how many chapter I'll be able to write but, I promise at least one or two.

Sunday, February 12th

For once in his life, Even wasn't feeling up for partying on his birthday. He was laying in bed, blanket up to his chin, overthinking everything. He hasn't moved from his bedroom since he came back from Fiona's yesterday morning. He got up to pee twice and couldn't put himself to eat anything. 

He was stuck in an never ending merry-go-round inside his brain, watching the black and white images that reflected his life. No shades of gray or vivid colors.  _Everything or nothing_. It's always like this with Even. Everything goes one one way or another. No other possibilities. 

He watched as the whites were turning to black, seeing his dream being taken from him. 

And to say this all started because of  _one_ kiss...

Although he craved it, this kiss shouldn't have happened. He let his heart - and teenage hormones - take over and now, he was going to have to face the consequences of his impulses.  _Will he get kicked out of production? If so, that means no play to present with his application for NYU. Without this play, there is no way he'll be accepted at NYU._

By kissing Isak, he put his whole career in jeopardy before it even started. He  _ruined_ his only chance at realizing his dream, his only chance at being a movie director.

 _I should've kept my distances with Isak_ , Even chastised.  

He's a  _master_  at fucking things up.   

Maybe he was jumping to conclusion? Maybe he was dramatizing the situation?

That's what his dad would tell him. 

That's what Fionawould tell him. 

That's what Dr. Smoak would tell him - she  _always_  tells him that. 

Even has a tendency to blow things out of proportion and blaming himself for things he isn't responsible of or cannot control. Like his growing feelings for the blonde Romeo. 

He had ben going over the situation for over twenty-four hours, mentally tormented by his obsessive thoughts who were so loud they gave him migraines. 

As he rolled over, Even saw the screen of his phone turning on, lighting up the dark room. He hadn't charged it since Friday night and was very surprised it still had battery. It must be hanging on for dear life at less than ten percent. It lit up again and again and again but, Even didn't pick it up nor tried to read the screen. He just stared at it.

A part of him wanted to see who messaged him but there was a voice inside his head that said:  _maybe it's from Isak?_  And he couldn't bare to read that. It would be too much. Too much for his little brain - and heart - to handle.

Minutes passed and Even could hear Frederic walking in the hallway, the wood creaking under his feet. He would open the door every hours, just to check up on his son.  _Was he okay? Was he just tired? Or, was he going trough a low?_

Even wasn't the only one who had to learn to live with a bipolar disorder. It was difficult for his father too. He had to watch for signals and make sure the medication was taken. Being a teenager made things more difficult to decrypt because what could be a start of an episode could also be caused by hormones. It was very,  _very_ confusing. 

It was the middle of afternoon when Even decided to pick up his phone, seeing a message from his best friend. 

**_______________**

**Fiona**

**10:51**

Happy birthday Evy ❤❤ I can't believe the love of my 

life is turning eighteen! Seventeen has been a hell of a 

year for you but, you never gave up in your dreams and 

stood back up after every falls. You're so bave and strong 

and amazing. I can't find words to say how proud I am to 

call you my best friend. I hope eighteen will be kinder on 

you, you deserve the best in life ❤❤

**_______________**

His vision started getting blurry as he read the text over and over, the raven haired girl's kind words echoing in his head, covering his heavier and darker thoughts, freeing his mind for a few minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, it's very appreciated and motivating, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Even overthinking? Feeling like he ruined his future? Fiona's birthday message?


	27. Chapter nine //Mondag 9:01

 

''Even, you are very early this morning.'' Dr. Smoak pulled out her office's key to unlock the door.  ''I haven't had time to sit down in my office that you're already waiting for me at my door,'' she said with alight chuckle. ''I was surprised when Danielle said you moved your six o'clock appointment to this morning.''

The blonde woman pushed the door open, walking in with Even following behind, unusually silent. Even sat down in his usual seat and chewed his lips as Dr. Smoak pulled her stuff out of her briefcase, setting up her office for her first session of the day. She always has half an hour free before her first client but, with the unexpected change in her schedule, she didn't have time to.  

''I'll just take a few minutes to get my stuff together and then, we can start. Is that okay? You kinda took me by surprise so- Even?'' She looked up, finding the room a bit too quiet. Usually, Even compliment her on her dress or ask her about her weekend on Mondays but, not this morning. He was completely silent. ''Even?''

This time, he looked up but she could see in his eyes that he was troubled. ''Uh? You said something? Sorry, I was- I...'' Even trailed, before covering his face with his hands. ''I'm such a fuck up.''

Dr. Smoak stopped what she was doing and decided to take a seat in front of the teenage boy, narrowing her eyes at the boy. They've talked about this before: negative thinking and putting yourself down. 

''First, you are  _not_ a fuck up. And, second, tell my why you thought you were a fuck up.''

She quickly figured something must've happen over the weekend but would never force something out of his mouth. It's not how she rolls. She prefer to formulate her questions in a way where the client does't feel obligated to tell the whole story in detail but, simply explaining why he felt a certain way. 'What made you feel like this?' is different than bluntly asking what happened. You are asking about the feeling's nature instead of an event. 

Small differences can change everything.

He told her everything. 

''You ready to hear what I think about this?'' 

Even hesitated and nodded. He had taken off his jacket and was holding a cup of black coffee his therapist kindly offered. They rarely get to do that now that his sessions are mostly after school.

''I think you're blowing things out of proportion and jumping to conclusions. You're in high school. Having feelings for someone from your musical won't be seen as unprofessional. When the person responsible of the applications at NYU will receive your tape, I don't think they will do a in dept research about you. They look for  _talent_. They don't care who you are or were dating - unless it involve a teacher or other adult which is against the law but- I digress! We don't chose the ones we develop feelings for, Even.'' 

In front of her, Even's eyebrows were knitted into a deep thinking frown, processing what Dr. Smoak just said. He recall Fiona telling him the same thing but, somehow, the professional woman's words settled in better. Maybe it's the way she said it?

''Do you like him? Isak.'' 

''I don't want do. I-I  _can't_.''

''But you do.''

Even sighed. ''I do...'' he whispered, admitting defeat.

''Loving someone isn't a crime, Even.''

''I'm scared. I'm _so_ scared.''

''What are you scared of, Even? Are you scared of Isak finding out about your bipolar disorder? Sometimes, we worry our illness can become a burden. Is that what you're afraid of?''

He hesitated and shook his head. ''I'm scared to fall too hard for someone. You once told me that my bipolarity was making me feel emotions stronger than someone who doesn't have a bipolar disorder. That goes for love too, right?''

Dr. Smoak gave him a tight lipped smile. ''It's both a blessing and a curse to feel everything so deeply. Have you ever been in love before?'' Even nodded. ''How did you felt?''

''Nothing like this,'' her replied, unconsciously smiling at the thought of Isak. ''It wasn't even close to what I feel toward Isak. I've never felt something like this. Ever.''

''Have you told Isak that?''

Even snorted, shaking hid head. ''No. Of course not. I'd probably scare him away.'' 

Dr. Smoak pressed her lips together, formulating her next question in her head. When Even walked in her office, she saw right away that his mind was clouded and making him think too much could do more damages than good. In situations like this, she preferred to take her time and ask precise questions instead of making him question himself. 

''Are you afraid of Isak's reaction? That he might not reciprocate the feelings?''

''I-'' Even paused, going back to his interactions with the blond Romeo. One thing that stood out to him was when he had his PTSD episode and Isak stayed with him although he was scared and clueless. They weren't even friends yet, he stayed with him in the bathtub, wet, until almost one in the morning. 

And to say people see Isak as a grumpy and selfish... They know nothing about him. 

Not to mention, Isak did kiss back in the pool.

Even's lips turned up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited to see Evak next chapter? Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next! I haven't received a lot of comments lately and, although kudos tells me whether you liked it or not, they're not as precise as comments...
> 
> Thoughts on Even switching his appointment? Dr. Smoak knowing how to talk to Even? him thinking negatively about himself? Overreacting? What do you think is going to happen next?


	28. Chapter ten // Mondag 10:20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LONG time I updated thing story. Know that I didn't forget about it, I just was kinda blocked...and too into writing my newer stories. Sorry.

 

Monday, February 13th

The first thing Even did when he arrived at school on Monday was looking for Isak. He had to talk to him, talk about their kiss in the pool and...Saturday morning. He did a lot of thinking - with and without his therapist - and he's finally ready to talk to Isak. 

 _Isak_.

The younger boy was walking down the hall, biology textbook in his arms, most likely heading to biology. Being rational, Even should've waited until lunch to talk to Isak but... _when_  is he ever rational? 

Even grabbed his arm and pulled him trough the halls and to an empty classroom to talk. The blond boy tried to put a fight against whoever grabbed him but stopped, rolling his eyes when he saw it was Even. 

''What do you want?'' Isak asked, crossing his arms, giving Even an annoyed look. 

''I want to talk to you...about Friday. About the kiss.''

Isak raised an eyebrow, testing him. ''Which kiss, Even? Because, if I recall, there was more than one kiss.''

Okay... He might have lied to his therapist when he said they only kissed once. They may or may not have made out a little before drifting off but, that's it. Nothing else. 

'' _All_  the kisses,'' he replied in a softer voice, stepping closer. ''I want to talk about...us.  _If_  there is a possible us.'' Even lifted his eyes so they were to Isak's level's but he looked away. The gesture hurt Even a bit. He knew he had fucked up but not to the point where Isak couldn't look at him. 

''Are you fucking serious?''Eyebrow pulled together, Isak shoved him in the chest, just above his heart which took Even by surprise.

''Isak-'' 

''You ignored my texts!'' Isak snapped, a little angry. ''And you left before I woke up! You fucking left me alone in bed, in the house of someone I didn't even know the name until the night before.''

Even looked down. ''Sorry...'' he mumbled.

''Sorry? Is that all you have to say, 'sorry'? Because that's not going to cut it.'' Isak paused for a moment, calming himself down, knowing getting worked up wasn't going to help solve their conflict. ''W-why did you leave me when you said you'd promised you'd always be there less than twelve hours ago?'' 

Although he had went over everything with his therapist and knew exactly what he was going to tell Isak, all his words had vanished from his mind and he managed to forget his beautiful pre-made phrases. Of nature, the older boy was good with words but, right now, as he was about to bare his soul and tell Isak his biggest secret, he felt like he didn't know how to speak anymore.

''I left because I was scared. ...I still am.''

Isak frowned. ''Scared of what?'' 

''Of being too much.'' Even sighed, taking a deep breath to give himself courage. ''In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a not like everyone. I don't  _think_ the way they do. I don't  _feel_  the way they do. My feelings are more intense.  A  _lot_  more intense. I-I'm a lot to handle, Isak. I have a heavy past- Last December, I put up a play for the school. I re-wrote Allison and I's story and made it a perfect love-story.  A story where she didn't die. The night of the premiere- Everything was going well. Everyone was saying their lines at the right time but, near the end, I had this eye-opening realization and interrupted the script. I realized that despite whatever changes I would make to this story, it would never be perfect because happy endings doesn't exists. I went off the script and made this whole speech about how happy endings were impossible...and I burned the script. On stage. In front of the audience who thought it was all planned.''

Even's story was an hashtag what the fuck and Isak didn't know what to say. He just looked at him, waiting for more explanations because right now, he was very confused. How did Even being different had anything to do with running away from feelings? 

Even pursued. ''That night, I was having a manic episode. I'm  _bipolar_ , Isak.'' 

For a second, Isak was at loss of words. He was shook. Out of everything Even could've said, this was at the bottom of the list. He didn't expect Even to confess such a delicate and personal thing. Isak opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Isak's silence gave the taller boy the wrong message. Even sighed, thinking Isak was done with him. Knowing cutting ties with people because of their mental health was a delicate task, Even wanted to give him an easy way out. ''I want you to know that I understand if you want out. I thought it'd be fair to give you a warning before being too far in.''

Snapping back to reality, Isak shook his head.  _No. That's not what he want._ The younger boy's face scrunched, frustrated with himself, trying to find the right words. ''Why don't you let me the judge, uh?''

''What?''

''No matter how well you know someone, you can't know how they feel but them. So, why did you make the decision to cut ties with me before asking me if I wanted that in the first place? You ran away because you were afraid I'd reject you because of something you can't change, something you were born with. What made you think I wouldn't want to be with you?''

Even shrugged, blue eyes looking down again. ''I don't know... Maybe because that's how everyone react? Maybe because no one wants to date someone with such an heavy baggage?''

''In case you have forgotten, I'm  _not_  like everyone else, Even.'' 

''I know.'' 

''Maybe I would've been distant for a moment, time to let everything sink in but I wouldn't have rejected you.'' Isak paused, biting down his lip. ''I'm in too deep.''  

The younger boy reached out, grabbing Even's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. Slowly, Even looked up, stopping when his eyes met Isak's. They followed each other, clear blue eyes sparkling with surprise and happiness as he stared into Isak's shy green. 

After Isak's confession, Even felt even worse for hurting the boy. Isak who was so pure and loving despite being grumpy and moody most of the time. Isak deserved _everything_. He deserved all the love in the world yet, Even had stumped on his frail heart not long after opening up about his family issues. He couldn't imagine how Isak had felt when he woke up alone at Fiona's. When he figured out Even had left without a warning, without saying bye. 

 ''I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for-''

Isak shook his head, fingers tightening around Even's. '' _Stop it_. Stop apologizing.'' 

''I get it that you're sorry but apologizing over and over isn't going to fix things. It isn't going to change what has been done. We need to move on because staying upset over things we can't change is only going to add salt to the wound. That goes for both me and you.'' 

At the allusion of Allison Even felt a small tug at his heart. It still hurt to think about her. 

''I'm  _not_  Allison, Even. I'm not saying you need to forget about her; I just want you to understand that we are two different person. Our relationship will  _never_  be like you and Allison's. Maybe what you two had was fucking amazing but, what if our relationship ends up being fucking amazing too? I know you're afraid and that love scares you but, you'll have to face your fear one day or another. Repressing feelings will only hurt you more in the long run. I know something...'' Isak paused, letting his words sink in, letting Even think. ''How can we know if we'll be good or not if we don't try? You like me and I like you. All I need to know is if you're all in. Because I am.''

''I'm all in.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Isak and Even talking about their feelings? Even opening up and being honest? Even's story? Isak's reaction? What do you think will happen next?


	29. Chapter ten // Mandag 19:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting during summer. Hopefully I'll finish this story before the end of 2018!

 

Monday, February 13th

If Even would've known he would get ambushed by his best friend when she asked him to quickly come over on Monday night, he would've never walked the distance to her place. Juggling between everything  _Romeo+Jules_  related, grades and maintaining a personal life while keeping track of his feelings wasn't a cup of tea. 

In other words, he didn't really have spare time to squeeze in the Valentine's day dance committee. 

With his grand romanticism and distaste for anything too generic, he would've been very helpful. This  year's dance wouldn't have been only pink and red colored balloons and cupcakes and, although the image was cute, it was very boring and perfect...for  _kindergarten attenders_. 

''The committee who's in charge of these dances is a bore. I refuse to spend another Valentine's day school dance surrounded by pink and red heart shaped balloons and matching everything. It's tacky and way out of style. You always have brilliant ideas-''

''Fiona...'' 

''Hear me out. Please.'' 

Even sighed but waited. 

The dance was this coming Friday, they couldn't exactly start over with the decorations. It was impossible. The school had spent lots of money on the event already and Even doubted they had leftover budget.

As much as he loved Fiona, he'd rather spend time with Isak - kissing or  _not_ kissing, whatever suited Isak's boat. Call him whipped but, he'd spend every seconds of every hours of the day with him if he could. 

Talking about Isak, Even's phone flashed with a new notification from the younger boy.

**_______________**

**Isak** ❤

**19:07**

You free tonight? ❤ 

Depends. What do you have to offer?

Wait.

I thought you were hanging out with your friends tonight?

I am. It's Jonas and Mahdi's turn to play. 

And, I'd rather hang out with you...

**_______________**

''Even! Will you stop texting and pay attention to me,'' Fiona complained, leaning forward and taking Even's phone from his hands mid-texting, putting it away.

''Give it back!'' 

She shook her head. ''Not before you've listened to me.''

''So, like I said-'' She stopped mid sentence, watching Even's phone light up with a new message notification, catching her attention. ''Why is Isak sending you heart emojis?'' The raven haired girl gasped. ''Oh my god! Did something happen on Friday? Please tell me you didn't have sex in the guest room.''

A light blush coated Even's cheeks, confirming the girl's assumptions and Fiona reeled with excitement. She wasn't one of those teenagers who were obsessed with gay relationships and shipping gay people together. She was just  _so_  happy her best friend had found someone worthy enough to open his heart to. After all the shit he went through, he deserved to find a lover.

It might not look that way but Even had planned to tell Fiona about Isak, only, he didn't want to push Isak to do things he wasn't ready for. Accepting his sexuality was difficult enough, Even wasn't going to expose their relationship to the world without his consent. Even to Fiona. He was too respectful for that.

A grin tugged at Even's lips and he couldn't fight it. Just thinking about Isak made him smile. ''We may or may not have kissed during game night,'' he spilled, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Fiona brought her hands over her mouth, muffling her squeals. ''Tell me everything. How did it felt to have a taste of the forbidden fruit?'' Even gave her a look and she shrugged. ''You said yourself that kissing a member of the play was wrong.''

''Hearing you,  I hooked up with fucking Satan!''

''By the way Isak was looking at you on Friday, I can tell you he's not angel.''

Even face-palmed. '' _Oh my god_.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx


	30. Chapter ten // 8:31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy we're gonna see new versions of Evak very soon! At first, I was religiously following and watching all the Skam remakes but I got easily bored of the same storylines and it was a nightmare to find english versions online - french is my first language so this one was easy. I'm so excited to see Lucas/Maxence(was that his name? Correct me if I'm wrong) and Martino/Niccolò!

 

Tuesday, February 14th

''There's still time before class. Come here,'' Isak said, pulling Even by the lapel of his denim jacket and attaching their lips together. Even smiled through the kiss and kissed back with soft, closed mouth kisses.

Couples that kissed in the halls were so cliché and annoying. It's like they want to rub their love in your face and remind you that you are single and  _can't_ do that. At least, that's what Isak thought before he met Even.

Now, he changed his mind.

Even pulled away reluctantly, moving their noses together in a sickeningly cute way. ''Not that I don't like kissing you but, I have science, baby. The lab is on the other side of the building...''

The younger boy gave him a look that said 'is it my fault?' before going in again and kissing Even, this time Isak tilted his head and it got more intense. Tongues were introduced and Even was pulling Isak closer to him. Isak broke away this time then was right back in with a big old open mouthed kiss with a cheeky peak of his tongue. His hand went down to Even's butt and pushed him in, pulling him even closer.

God, he loved kissing this boy. 

Last night, when Fiona freed him, Even had meet up with Isak in a park and, as they were sitting on top of the slides module, Isak had confessed he hadn't stopped thinking about kissing the older boy since Friday night. At his confession, Even's lips had turned up into a smirk right before closing the space between them. After a night like last night, no wonder why Isak wouldn't keep his hands and lips off his boyfriend. They had spent hours kissing and chatting  in the park and now they couldn't get enough of each other. 

Today was Valentine's day and following Elvebakken's V-day tradition, all students and staff member had to wear red or pink -  obligatory. Isak went for a red tee shirt while Even went for a light pink and although Isak wasn't a fan of the girly color, he'll have to admit Even looked fucking hot in his pink tee shirt. 

They kept kissing until Even pulled away, forehead pressed against Isak's and arms holding him close. ''What are you doing on Saturday?''

Isak furrowed his eyebrows. ''I don't know. Why?'' He moved his hands until they were under Even's pink tee, feeling his warm skin underneath his fingers. 

Even leaned into his touch like a magnet. ''There's this Valentine's Day dance on Saturday and I promised Fiona I'd go...'' 

'' _Oh_. You go, I...I'll hang out with the boys or something. I ditched them for you last night, I owe them a gaming night. And, it's not like there's possibilities of things happening between you and Fiona, right? Shall I be worried?''

Even almost face-palmed. He wasn't going to the dance with Fiona as his  _date_ , he wanted to subtly invite Isak. Looks like he failed to get his point across. Or maybe Isak was too oblivious to understand the hints?

''No.'' Even shook his head, chuckling lightly. ''No, Isak. I- I don't want you to make plans with your friends.'' The young blond was confused and Even bite down his bottom lip before popping the question with an hopeful smile. ''Do you want to go with me?'' 

The question caught Isak off guard, green eyes staring at Even. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was shook. Even misread Isak's silence and was suddenly worried he had scared the boy with his demand. They just started dating yesterday, maybe they were going too fast?

Or, maybe Isak didn't want to be seen with a boy as a date at a school dance?  

Even cupped Isak's face, using his thumb to caress his cheek. ''Hey. You don't have to say 'yes'. I won't be mad if you decline the offer.'' 

 ''It's not-''

''How about, I go to the dance on my own on Saturday and we spend all Sunday together. You could come over and we could watch movies...or  _not_  watch movies. I'm feeling very Julia Roberts these days. We could watch  _Pretty woman_  or  _Nothing Hill_? I also have  _Runaway Bride_ ,  _My best friend's wedding_ -''

''Would you want to?'' Isak interrupted and Even furrowed his eyebrows. ''The dance. Would you like us to go together? As a couple.''

Wait,  _what_? Did Even miss a chapter where Isak made peace with his sexuality and decided to come out publicly? Because, still ten minutes ago, when the older boy had snuck behind Isak to kiss his cheek, he jumped ten miles from Even as is he had the plague. Luckily, Even didn't take it to heart and led Isak to a more private place where they could kiss in all intimacy. Well, as much intimacy possible in an empty classroom.

Instead of answering the question, Even kissed Isak, smiling through the kiss. ''Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'd love to go with you. Why do you think I asked?'' 

Feeling like an idiot, Isak groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face in Even's shoulder. Even wrapped his arms around him and kissed Isak's cheek. ''I've never been to a dance before.'' Isak snorted. ''I don't even have fancy enough clothes for a school dance.'' 

''We'll figure it out,'' Even promised. ''I'm sure we could find something that would fit you in Fiona's closet.'' 

Narrowing his green eyes at Even, Isak hit his shoulder. ''Fuck off.'' 

Even laughed and brought his lips to Isak's. ''I'm kidding.''

''You better.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, next part (yes, there is FOUR parts in this chapter) will be the dance. Get ready for this one, it's gonna be a long night. Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Evak making out at school? Isak being weak for Even in pink? Them going to the dance together?


End file.
